Diana de Gotham City(Tierra-25)
by Templario.Oscuro
Summary: Bruce Wayne un hombre normal, soltero codiciado y exitoso empresario. Se prepara para dar el gran salto de su vida a la política y preparando su campaña para convertirse en el próximo alcalde de la ciudad. Coincidentemente, Diana de Themyscira de los eventos Flashpoint Paradox llega a la Tierra-25 e inevitablemente sus caminos se cruzaran. Desatando un sinfín de consecuencias.(AU).
1. Chapter 1

**Hola lectores de la sección League Justice. Les saludo cordialmente trayendo con ustedes un proyecto que he tenido en mente, desde hace un par de semanas y deseo concretar ahora...como en los próximos meses.**

**Esta historia se divide en 12 capítulos (11 capítulos y un epílogo) respectivamente.**

** Es más que sabido, sobre la existencia de infinitos universos alternos como sea, dejado en claro luego de los sucesos de "Flashpoint Paradox", "New 52" y "DC Comics: Rebirth"… ahora bien uno puedo abordar cualquier evento o línea temporal.**

**Como ya vieron es un fic de BatmanxWonder Woman. En este punto abordo un Bruce Wayne más normal, emprendiendo una carrera política… y como vieron en la sinopsis que doy y Diana de Themyscira (o la tiránica WonderWoman de Flashpoint que logró cambiar de línea temporal y vagar por esta tierra).**

**Además esta "Tierra" o "Tierra-25"… por decirlo y esperando que no exista alguna coincidencia con otras historias, además me aparto bastante de los sucesos de "New 52" y "DC Comics: Rebirth"…y todo eso. **

**Hasta confirme del listado de los 52 tierras que se han desarrollado….la número 25 no ha sido, desarrollado y aprovechando dicho vació, formulare esta idea en esta línea dimensional.**

**Además aquí los superhéroes o meta-humanos son vistos casi como "divinidades" pero se irán abordando en su momento a lo largo de la historia. Comencemos de una vez este primer capítulo, al final más palabras.**

**Espero que lo disfruten e iniciamos:**

* * *

**Capítulo**** I: Gotham City de la Tierra-25**

**Parte I**

**Gotham City, 16 de Octubre del 2020…**

Bruce Wayne, junto a su equipo de asesores políticos se reunieron en la tarde de viernes. Dicha junta resultaba tener como único fin, ver y sacar conclusiones al discurso del presidente de los Estados Unidos, Lex Luthor. En las Naciones Unidas.

El presidente reelecto por segundo periodo consecutivo de la nación norteamericana. Llegó a la Casa Blanca obteniendo en su primer período, un total de 75 % de los votos emitidos, tras dos administraciones previas que terminaron en crisis económicas, políticas, sociales e incluso internacionalmente con otras naciones del orbe.

Luthor demostró en su primer gobierno cumplir todas las metas establecidas prometidas en su campaña. En la segunda candidatura para ocupar el asiento presidencial, gano nuevamente por un total del 90% de los votos emitidos.

Por parte de Wayne, se preparaba para lanzar su campaña política para ocupar el asiento de la alcaldía de Gotham. En el pasado su progenitor Thomas Wayne ocupo el cargo por un período, consiguiendo grandes avances en materia social y económica para los menos afortunados, lamentablemente ciertas circunstancia truncaron un segundo período en la alcaldía de la ciudad.

Ahora con 37 años con un extenso historial de soltero codiciado y empresario exitoso. Había llegado el momento oportuno para iniciar una carrera política, retomar el legado de su padre. Solo faltaba un mes y quince días para el lanzamiento oficial de su candidatura, su equipo asesor se mostraba ansioso por el inminente discurso de Luthor en la ONU.

–Con todo lo sucedido en el mundo y las apariciones de esos denominados "superhéroes"… solo espero que Luthor de un discursó neutral– se dijo Bruce viendo de reojo en la pared de la sala de junta, una fotografía suya con el actual mandatario estrechando sus manos en un símbolo de respaldo y buena fe.

–Silencio.

Callaron inmediatamente y viendo al mandatario norteamericano con un impecable traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata roja, zapatos finos y terminados en punta, subiendo al podio para dar su discurso.

–Agradeciendo esta invitación a las Naciones Unidas– comenzó Luthor. –He preparado este discursó entorno a los sucesos del mundo, sin importar en qué punto de la tierra, hemos sido testigos de revueltas sociales… los ciudadanos de cada nación, merece vivir en un mundo pacifico, justo y prospero… recientemente hemos atestiguado…

El discurso abordo inmediatamente a las continuas apariciones de los denominados superhéroes en cada nación del mundo. Algunos ayudaban a combatir el crimen, otros rescatan a civiles envueltos en desastres naturales o provocados por el hombre.

Hasta algunos científicos han establecido un potencial paso evolutivo, denominándolos Meta-Humanos. Luthor en su discursó asumió una posición neutral pero recalcando que tienen una obligación de respetar las leyes establecidas a lo largo y ancho del orbe.

–¡Estos superhéroes!...– continuo Luthor.

Recalcando sobre el respeto de las leyes y obligaciones civiles. Wayne tomaba nota especialmente los punto de tratar a los superhéroes como ciudadanos promedios, en lo personal había sido testigo del denominado velocista rojo en acción y su comentario, en uno de sus viajes de negocio a Central City.

–¡Usted es Bruce Wayne!¡Yo soy Flash!... – recordando su única experiencia. –Esos "superhéroes"…

Su equipo se giro inmediatamente, centrándose en sus palabras.

–Son tratados como seres divinos… pueden que lo sean o quizás poseedores de facultades únicas, el siguiente paso en la evolución… sí, Gotham llega a albergar algún superhéroe, debemos tratarlo como cualquier ciudadano… – señalo Bruce.

Regresando al discurso recibía ovaciones por parte de los otros mandatarios. Wayne ni se detuvo a escuchar los comentarios de la periodista del Daily Planet, Lois Lane, cogió el control remoto de la pantalla y ubicándose ahora en las noticias locales.

–¡Es Gordon!– dijo uno de los asesores.

El comisionado James Gordon acaparaba gran parte de la noticia sobre los extraños eventos que estaban sucediendo en las calles de Gotham. Aparentemente un grupo de mujeres afirmaban ser salvadas de robos o ultrajes por partes de los criminales, cada mujer relataba sobre ese misterioso personaje que ayudaba únicamente a miembros del género femenino.

Wayne seguía el caso desde hace por lo menos tres semanas, recordando el asesinato de Thomas y Martha Wayne en el Callejón del Crimen. No perdía la oportunidad en informarse sobre los sucesos en las calles en torno a las mujeres salvadas, los criminales por su parte terminaban con varias fracturas en el cuerpo o muertos por una estocada en el corazón.

Hasta se había animado a redactar un artículo que envió al periódico de Gotham, bajo el alias de Bruno Kane.

En dicho artículo especuló de la posible identidad del misterioso personaje que ayudaba a las mujeres, apostando por un posible ex-militar entrenado en las más diversas artes marciales que deseaba traer algo más de justicia a las calles.

Gordon declaró que una pandilla de criminales de poca monta fue brutalmente atacada. Según los indicios del sitio, apuntaba de una terrible experiencia bordeando la muerte de un peligroso criminal en el quirófano.

–No hay indicios de armas de fuego o armas blancas– concluyó Gordon.

–Posiblemente karate, judo, kung fu y apostaría por algo de jiu jitsu…– se dijo Bruce. Practicaba artes marciales debido a sufrir acoso escolar en su etapa escolar por ser un Wayne y lo sucedido con sus progenitores.

La junta termino exactamente a las 8.15 pm, el candidato a alcalde, les deseo a su equipo buenas noches y un pronto regreso con sus familias. Bruce abordo el ascensor de la Torre Wayne bajando hasta los niveles subterráneos y deseando las buenas noches a los vigilantes de su edificio.

Prefería manejar en persona su nuevo Mercedes Benz de color azabache y conducir hasta la Mansión Mayne. Condujo por largos minutos por las frías calles, sin importar por donde pasara recibía las aclamaciones de los ciudadanos de la ciudad:

–¡Alcalde Wayne!...¡Alcalde Wayne!...¡Alcalde Wayne!...¡Alcalde Wayne!...

Solo deseaba ir a la mansión, cenar y preparar su discurso. Deteniéndose en una intersección y viendo por ambos lados, se dio cuenta que estaba a menos de tres calles del lugar donde perdió a sus padres.

–No tengo flores que dejar…solo visito ese sitio en el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres.

Wayne observo el cambio del semáforo, continuo por las siguientes tres calles deteniéndose a menos de diez metros del callejón. Descendió de su vehículo particular, ni le molestaba llevar su traje favorito de color negro, camisa blanca, corbata negra, zapatos brillantes y un abrigo delgado.

Se detuvo en las afueras del Teatro Monarch, estudiando la cartelera con los últimos vestigios de las películas exhibidas. Una tenue sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y avanzando lentamente por East End/Park Row.

–El tiempo se detuvo en este sitio– se dijo. Contemplo los alrededores viendo el distrito caído en el punto más decadente posible, le parecía extraño lo solitario de esa zona recordaba sobre el auge de la prostitución, venta de armas y tráfico de drogas. –Ni un alma… me siento observado de alguna forma.

Bruce daba largas zancadas, el ambiente se sentía diferente y le parecía demasiado extraño la ausencia de prostitutas o traficantes. Ingreso lentamente ignorando una horrible rata negra que mordisqueaba un trozo de pan mohoso y con verlo se perdió entre los botes de la basura.

Se quedo de pie, en el punto exacto donde vio morir a sus progenitores. Las sombras predominantes en el callejón ocultaron parte de su rostro y una pequeña lágrima recorrió su rostro, la manga de su abrigo le ayudo a quitarse cualquier rastro y debía regresar a su hogar.

–Alfred debe estar preocupado.

Wayne estaba en una altura de un metro con ochenta ocho centímetros, complexión atlética, cabello negro debidamente peinado, ojos azules, afeitado . Dando el siguiente paso logro mantener el equilibrio, notando bajo su pie derecho una enorme mancha oscura rojiza.

–¿Qué es esto?– se pregunto.

Extendió su mano examinando la sustancia por unos segundos, deduciendo su origen.

–Está fresca... caldo humano– recordando el nombre dado por los criminales a la sangre humana.

Activo la linterna de su celular, descubriendo un rastro de sangre en parte fresca. Adentrándose en el callejón llego hasta el acceso trasero del abandonado Teatro Monarch. Estudio inquisitivamente las pisadas, posiblemente la persona recibió una herida y se refugiaba en el interior del teatro.

–Algo me dice que debo dar media vuelta y regresar a la mansión…pero puede que alguien este herido– ingresando por el acceso del teatro, encontrando la puerta arrancada de raíz.

La bodega del abandonado teatro estaba completamente saqueada desde hace tiempo. Las pisadas iban y veían por doquier, especialmente la sangre fresca iba, hacía el interior del edificio, en el pasado dicho sitio le parecía enorme, ahora con verlo resultaba ser un espacio decadente, repleto de alimañas buscando algo de comer, las telarañas estaban en cada rincón, viejas cajas apiladas completamente vacías y subiendo por las escaleras.

–Un sujeto se vio involucrado en una pelea y término apuñalado– se dijo.

Su exploración lo llevo hasta la oficina del gerente, encontrando las restantes manchas de sangre en el piso de madera.

–¿Qué demonios?– se pregunto.

En el escritorio encontró una espada con la hoja cubierta de sangre. Le pareció en principio una pésima broma, luego de empuñarla comprobó su autenticidad y viendo detenidamente la empuñadura. Haciendo el arma bastante pesada.

–¿Oro?... es oro… esto sí es raro– se dijo y escuchando la puerta cerrarse detrás de él.

La mujer debía estar en una altura de un metro con ochenta centímetros, una gruesa melena negra, ojos azules claros, vestía una extraña armadura de combate, complexión atlética, portaba una corona de oro y plata, su mirada gélida con solo verlo demostró inmediatamente su desprecio.

–Eso es mío.

–No fue mi intención, señorita– contesto Bruce. –¿Se encuentra herida?– pregunto.

–No– replicó.

Bruce arqueo una ceja, ni pudo reaccionar a la embestida de la mujer y cayendo hacia el primer piso del teatro. La mujer poseía una fuerza monstruosa y cogiendo su espada, la hoja emitía un brillo rojizo como plateado.

–Aunque es algo bárbaro…tu cráneo será una excelente copa…– dijo la mujer.

–¿Sera uno de esos Meta-Humano?– se pregunto. Colocándose de pie y viendo su teléfono celular destruido por la caída.

–Al menos debo saber tu nombre, te concederé el honor de darte una muerte rápida como a tus congéneres– blandiendo la espada.

El magnate se quito la chaqueta y el abrigo arruinado, respiro profundamente y manteniendo la vista fija en la mujer.

–No pienso pelear contra usted, va en contra de mis principios– contesto Bruce. –Al menos mis artes marciales me permitirá mantener la distancia– se dijo.

–¡Eres un cobarde!– dijo. –He matado a hombres por cientos y al propio rey de los atlantes. Trata de hacerlo algo más excitante, escoria. Soy la reina de las amazonas, Diana de Themyscira.

–¿Rey de los atlantes?– se dijo. –Diana… amazonas…y reina…– repitió.

–¿Al menos dime tu nombre?, te juro una muerte honorable– señalo Diana.

–¡Bruce Wayne!– contesto Bruce.

–Los hombres y las mujeres suelen aclamar ese nombre…– dijo Diana. –Al menos tendré el placer de matarte.

–Reina Diana– dijo Bruce.

Diana ni le prestó atención, volviendo nuevamente a embestir con espada en mano. Bruce había estado en situaciones similares en el pasado peleando, después de clase contra los bravucones pero ahora debía sobrevivir a la furia de aquella mujer. La amazona lanzo un tajo que fue esquivado por centímetros, su mayordomo le explico que un hombre desarmado podía desarmar a un oponente.

El oponente en cuestión resultaba ser una amazona con una fuerza monstruosa, resistente, un marcado instinto asesino contra el género masculino.

–Al menos trata de ser un reto a diferencia de los otros… tus congéneres parecen disfrutar, en molestar a mujeres indefensas, he matado o dejado medios-muertos algunos de tus hermanos…. Me dan asco, han generado violencia por siglos, matados a incontables e inocentes…– dijo Diana.

Diana lazo otra estocada. Wayne debía mantener una distancia prudente y evitar cualquier contacto físico.

–No quiero pelear– dijo Bruce.

–¡Aaarrrghh!– Diana enfureció, clavando su espada en el piso de madera. –Te voy a romper cada parte de tu cuerpo con mis propias manos… luego te voy a decapitar.

Solo trago saliva pensando que la espada le permitía mantener cierta distancia de la amazona.

–Esa espada… quizás– se dijo Bruce y sus posibilidades. Diana logro avanzar tan solo cinco pasos antes de caer de rodillas y con los puños clavados en el piso, conteniendo un grito de dolor y tocando su hombro izquierdo.

–Aarrgh… no estoy vencida, solo necesito un respiro…– dijo Diana jadeando y tratando de ponerse de pie. La herida en el hombro izquierdo posiblemente se produjo en medio del caos entre la batalla entre amazonas y atlantes, quizás Aquaman logro herirla. –¡No te acerques!– viendo a Bruce cogiendo su chaqueta y arrancando trozos de la prenda.

–Necesitas ayudas– contesto Bruce. Su padre Thomas Wayne le enseño a tratar una herida, aplicando los primeros auxilios. –Mi padre era médico, me enseño a realizar los primeros auxilios, permíteme ayudarte.

Lanzo una mirada rabiosa, nuevamente la punzada en el hombro le impidió moverse.

–Solo es un rasguño– contesto Diana.

–Te está matando– replicó Bruce. –Te ayudare, Diana de Themyscira.

Diana masculló un par de palabras en su idioma natal.

–¡Hazlo!– contesto. –Y te lo advierto, nada de trucos o te rompo el cuello.

–Tienes mi palabra.

Bruce se hinco, examinando la herida en el hombro con ayuda de los trozos de su chaqueta realizando un vendaje sencillo. En lo personal consideraba que debía ir a un hospital para recibir ayuda especialidad.

–Debes ir a un médico… este vendaje solo ayudara a detener el sangrado y posiblemente este infectado– señalo Bruce.

–¡No!– contesto Diana lanzando una mirada gélida.

–Esa es una opción– continuo Bruce. –Estoy casi seguro que has estado merodeando por la ciudad, defendiendo a mujeres indefensas, rompiendo huesos y matando algunos criminales. Yo conozco un médico que puede ayudarte y tratar esa herida. La policía ha estado buscando a esa persona responsable de impartir justicia en las calles de Gotham.

–Eran mujeres indefensas– contesto Diana.

–Sí, es verdad– replicó. –La policía no piensa igual, en tu actual condición te será imposible en darles cara. Déjame llevarte con el médico, podrás recuperarte tranquilamente y quizás te pueda asistir con tus asuntos.

–Themyscira– dijo Diana. –Ese es mi lugar de origen, necesito ir a mi hogar… la herida, me impide volar. Mis hermanas amazonas me podrán ayudar. Provengo de una dimensión muy diferente, la guerra posiblemente devasto a toda la tierra y espero reunir a mis guerreras.

–Dimensión alterna– se dijo Bruce. Había leído algunos artículos donde importantes hombres de ciencia han propuesto a lo largo de los años sobre dimensiones alternas, en lo personal el comentario de la amazona cargaba algo de dolor.

–Sí, me ayudas… garantizo tu vida– contesto Diana.

–Excelente– dijo Bruce. –Además de tu espada. Tienes algo más que te pertenezca– inquirió.

–Solo mi espada, armadura y mi orgullo herido– contesto Diana.

Diana enfundo su espada y permitiendo a Bruce llevarla hasta su vehículo particular.

**Mansión Wayne, 9.45 pm…**

–¡¿Amo Bruce?!...¿Se encuentra bien?– pregunto Alfred Pennyworth. –Veo que trae con usted, una acompañante.

El mayordomo de la mansión Wayne, solo le basto ver a su amo y la extraña mujer de caballera negra descender del Mercedes Benz. Bruce ayudo a la pelinegra a bajar del vehículo y explicando la situación.

–Tiene una herida en el hombro izquierdo, puedes hacerte cargo– dijo Bruce.

Alfred lanzo un vistazo a la mujer.

–Amo Bruce– dijo. –Tratare la herida en el baño de la primera planta. Iré por mi botiquín y ¿su nombre señorita?– pregunto.

–Diana de Themyscira– dijo Diana y centrándose en Bruce. –¿Es de confianza?– pregunto.

–¡Sí!– contesto Bruce. –Alfred, ha estado conmigo en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida.

–Amo Bruce– repitió Alfred. –Llévela al baño de la primera planta y la ayudaremos. Cuente conmigo, señorita Diana.

Unos minutos después, el mayordomo de la mansión se presento con su botiquín, las mangas de la camisa arremangadas, manos desinfectadas y guantes quirúrgicos. Diana se encontraba sentada en un banquillo traído por el propio Bruce.

Alfred lentamente fue retirando el vendaje, examinando la herida y deduciendo cierto diagnóstico.

–¿Duele?– pregunto.

–Duele solo cuando muevo el hombro– contesto Diana acariciando el pomo de su espada.

Estudio la herida fijamente, viendo la sangre escurrir por el hombro izquierdo y con una pinzas esterilizadas comenzó a revisar bajo la piel, buscando alguna posible punta de arma blanca.

–Aquí tenemos algo– dijo Alfred. Extrayendo la pieza metálica de aproximadamente de ocho centímetros de largo y cuatro centímetros de ancho. –Es una especie de punta de lanza…

Diana con un rápido movimiento obtuvo la punta metálica y estudiándola fijamente. Expreso una mueca de desagrado y arrojando al suelo del baño.

–Mejor– se dijo Diana moviendo su hombro.

Alfred PennyWorth limpió, suturo y vendo la herida de la pelinegra.

–Debemos cambiar el vendaje cada mañana– señalo Alfred.

–¿Y Wayne?– pregunto Diana.

–El amo Bruce fue a limpiarse, cambiarse de ropa y descansar un poco, ha sido una noche de viernes, para recordar– contesto Alfred. –¿Desea cenar?– pregunto.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y moviendo el hombro izquierdo.

–Sí, desea puedo hacerme cargo de su espada y colocarla en un sitio seguro– sugirió Alfred.

–Es una reliquia muy antigua– respondió.

–Afortunadamente, aquí en la mansión Wayne abundan las reliquias… especialmente las familiares– replicó Alfred.

Recibiendo la espada que resultaba ser aún más pesada de lo pensado.

La mansión Wayne contaba con al menos tres comedores. El primer comedor estaba destinado para cien personas, el segundo comedor para treinta invitados y el tercer comedor destinado para las cenas familiares de los Wayne y ocupado en la mayor parte del tiempo por Bruce.

La cena consistía en una sopa de calabaza como primer platillo, el segundo platillo carne asada con una salsa fría, pan recién horneado, jarra de agua y una botella de vino. Alfred con un tenedor en mano y un cuchillo-sierra repartía, rebanadas de carne asada en cada plato.

–Entonces…– dijo Bruce.

Diana de Themyscira, ni se molesto en utilizar la cuchara para la sopa de calabaza, simplemente cogió el plato bebiendo directamente la sopa.

–Entonces…– dijo nuevamente Bruce. –¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?... me refiero a lo sucedido de tu tiempo– pregunto.

Alfred mantenía una expresión serena, dando otra rebanada de carne a la invitada de su amo. La amazona terminaba de comer su tercera rebanada de carne y hablo:

–Mate al rey Aquaman…jajaja, le corte el brazo y lo ejecute. Mis amazonas estaban masacrando a los atlantes en Gran Bretaña…. Un estruendo y luego…una luz cegadora, muy fuerte… me encontré en el puerto de este sitio, dos hombres estaban siguiendo a una mujer y simplemente me hice cargo de ellos….luego encontré ese viejo edificio donde tuvimos nuestra pelea– contesto Diana.

–Ya veo– se dijo Alfred. –¿Otro detalle?– pregunto.

–Solo eso…– contesto Diana. –Necesito ir a Themyscira. Mis hermanas amazonas me ayudaran.

–¿Dónde queda Themyscira?– pregunto Bruce.

–Ese es el punto– contesto Diana. –La isla viene y va… puede estar donde sea, la mantenía en el Mar Egeo, ahora me resultara imposible…dar con ella.

–Isla Paraíso… puede ser su otro nombre– señalo Alfred.

–¿Cómo sabe el nombre original?– pregunto Diana, en parte sorprendida.

El mayordomo les hablo sobre un ensayo que escribió teniendo tan solo 10 años. Recordaba claramente dicho libro donde obtuvo la información sobre las islas que estaban a lo largo y ancho de todo el mundo.

–Isla Paraíso… venia con una leyenda antigua sobre una raza de poderosas mujeres, sino mal recuerdo daba unas coordenadas– comento Alfred. –Lamentablemente en la biblioteca de la mansión, no tenemos ese libro podríamos conseguirlo o comprarlo por internet.

–¿Recuerdas el nombre del libro o el autor?– pregunto Bruce.

–El autor se llamaba James Robert Burton– contesto Alfred.

–Con el conocimiento de ese libro, puedo deducir... el lugar donde se encuentra, Themyscira– dijo Diana.

–Es fin de semana– retomo la palabra Bruce. –Dame estos dos días para obtenerlo y podrás ir a casa.

–Pensaba cortarte la cabeza y hacer una copa con tu cráneo…– dijo Diana con un descarado sarcasmo.

–Ni me lo recuerdes– dijo Bruce intercambiando una mirada con Alfred. –Por mi parte debo retirarme, y continuar trabajando con mi discurso para lanzar mi campaña. Alfred, ayuda a nuestra invitada a ponerse cómoda.

* * *

**Y continuara en el próximo capítulo titulado Gotham City de la Tierra-25 Parte II. La segunda actualización saldrá en el transcurso del mes de noviembre, simplemente retomaremos donde quedamos o dejamos este capítulo.**

**Algunas situaciones se irán aclarando o respondiendo con el pasar de las siguientes publicaciones. Obviamente utilice algunos datos ya conocidos, como mencione este universo es algo más "normal" pero lentamente pasaremos a la acción.**

**En portada tenemos a Diana de Flaspoint Paradox, la película animada.**

**Por último espero que disfrutaran del primer capítulo, lo cual agradezco su preferencia desde ya, nos vemos pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola lectores de la sección League Justice. Les saludo cordialmente trayendo con ustedes el segundo capítulo de Diana de Gotham City (Tierra-25).**

**Antes de continuar, quiero agradecer a todos esos lectores que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, el primer capítulo. Realmente me hace muy feliz, la gran aceptación de la historia y el aumento de los lectores con cada hora que pasa.**

**Como mencione en la publicación anterior, retomaremos los sucesos donde quedamos en la mansión Wayne. Y digamos que las cosas seguirán siendo en parte "normales" ni tan "tranquilo", pronto lo sabrán, ni prefiero adelantar tantos detalles.**

**Nuevamente les agradezco por su preferencia, e iniciamos con este segundo capítulo:**

* * *

**Capítulo II: Gotham City de la Tierra-25**

**Parte II**

**Mansión Wayne, 17 de Octubre del 2020…**

Alfred Pennyworth se encargo en preparar una de las incontables habitaciones para huéspedes, al interior de la Mansión Wayne. Un cuarto amplio se le fue designado con muebles, terraza con vista al jardín trasero, baño privado, una televisión de plasma, una cama amplia con tres almohadas esponjosas y ropas de cama acorde a la temporada.

–Mmm…esto es cómodo– durmiendo a lo largo de sus años en un bloque tallado de mármol en los últimos años por la guerra contra los atlantes o simplemente acampaban junto a sus hermanas amazonas a la intemperie.

Diana se quitó sus brazaletes, botas, protectores en las piernas, hombrera y la tiara como la corona de la difunta reina Mera. Durmiendo tan solo con su armadura, ni se tomo la molestia de arroparse para pasar la noche abrigada.

Al despertar esa mañana de otoño, se quedo sentada en el borde de la cama estudiando su cuarto. En lo personal lo consideraba cómodo, agradecía a los dioses especialmente a Hera en permitirle tener un sitio seguro para dormir, comida y recibir ayuda.

–Wayne se lo debo agradecer y el anciano ha sido bueno….– dificultando en admitir su agradecimiento.

Exploro su cuarto encontrándose en la mesa de centro. Un canasto con un frasco de shampoo, jabón liquido, un par de toallas limpias, cepillo de dientes, dentífrico y una muda de ropa limpia.

–¡¿Qué es esto?!– se pregunto.

Estudiaba detenidamente una camiseta de color gris y un pantalón deportivo negro. Manifestado en su rostro una mueca.

–Solo será por dos días… además debo parecer una mujer promedio– se dijo.

Diana al ingresar en el cuarto de baño dedujo fácilmente, el uso de las llaves de la regadera y procediendo a quitarse su armadura. Tras salir del baño, vistiendo la camiseta y el pantalón deportivo, dejando la armadura sobre la cama.

Agitando la larga cabellera negra y estirando su cuerpo.

–Buscare algo de comer y debo ver como matar el tiempo en este sitio– dirigiéndose hacia la cocina con la muda de ropa dispuesta para deambular en la residencia.

Tras bajar escaleras, se presento en la cocina encontrándose solamente con el mayordomo. En cuanto a Wayne estaba completamente ausente de su vista.

–¡Buenos días!– dijo Alfred. –Señorita Diana que se le apetece desayunar.

–Me da igual– contesto. –¿Y Wayne?– ubicándose en la mesa.

–El amo Bruce, salió a primera hora. Me encomendó en cumplir todo lo que deseara o ayudarle– contesto Alfred. –¿Desea Hotcakes?– pregunto.

–Sí, Alfred– contesto, apenas comprendiendo a que se refería con "hotcakes".

El mayordomo sirvió media docena de hotcakes cubiertos de miel y unos cuantos arándanos. Ella olfateo su desayuno y dando pequeños bocados, una hora después se repetía su tercer plato de hotcakes.

–Estuvo delicioso– dijo Diana comiendo el último arándano. –¿Wayne estará gran parte del día ausente?– pregunto.

–Eso depende.

–¿Depende?.

–Me comento que iría hablar con un par académicos expertos en geografía en la Universidad de Gotham sobre el libro. El amo Bruce solo desea ayudarla y usted pueda regresar con sus "hermanas"… solo le recomiendo que recupere fuerza y disfrute de las comodidades de la mansión que están a su disposición.

–Ya lo había pensado– contesto y tronando su cuello por la presión acumulada. –¿Qué sugiere para matar algo de tiempo?– pregunto.

–Bueno…– dijo. Alfred sugirió dar un pequeño paseo por la propiedad, ir al gimnasio de la mansión, instalarse en la sala principal para ver algo de televisión o ir directamente a la biblioteca.

–¿Dónde queda la biblioteca?– pregunto.

–¡Por favor, sígame y aprenderá el camino!– exclamó Alfred.

**Empresas Wayne, oficina privada de Bruce Wayne…**

–Comprendo– contesto Bruce.

El académico al otro lado de la línea telefónica, le sugirió buscar el mencionado libro por internet en páginas de subastas o copias digitalizadas. El texto resultaba ser algo complicado de adquirir, solo existían determinadas copias en el mundo o parte de colecciones privadas.

Aparentemente la universidad de Gotham, fue propietario de una copia pero luego de un incendio en la biblioteca hace quince años, el volumen fue parte de la perdida material y dicha casa de estudio ha intentado obtener la donación de un nuevo ejemplar.

Bruce agradecía los minutos al académico y terminando la llamada. Se froto detrás de la nuca, pensando en su inesperada invitada, bebió algo de café y tecleo en el buscador de internet.

Las siguientes dos horas, solo logro dar con antiguos anuncios del mencionado libro que fue vendido a colecciones privadas o donados a instituciones universitarias. Su búsqueda lo llevo hasta Europa, realizando las correspondientes consultas a colegios o universidades recibiendo como repuesta "lo siento, ese libro no lo poseemos". Se recargo en la silla del escritorio pensando en otras opciones, intento dar con una copia digitalizada y fracasando en su intento de dar con el libro.

Fracasando en dar con una copia de alguna subasta o digital, decidió encomendar esta nueva tarea al "personal experto", recibiendo como respuesta "entendido, jefe". Dejando de lado el asunto del libro y pensando en explicar lo sucedido a su huésped, continuo revisando su discurso. Aquella jornada sabatina ordeno a su equipo de campaña, dejarlo a sola para pulir los últimos detalles del discurso y practicándolo un poco.

En medio de su pequeño ensayo, recibía mensajes de textos por parte de Alfred que le menciona que la amazona estaba en la biblioteca de la mansión y algo más tranquila.

–Debo reconocer que tiene una belleza exótica y ese carácter indomable– recordando esa pequeña pelea.

Bruce Wayne incluso con las mujeres tenia fácilmente éxito, exceptuando por su última relación amorosa que término terriblemente mal. Habían pasado cerca de cinco años y ella simplemente desapareció.

–Creo que debo… pulir más detalles– revisando las primeras tres líneas del discurso.

–¡¿Bruce?!...

Observo a la pareja en el umbral de su despacho privado. Una tenue sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Wayne por ver a su hijo adoptivo y presunto heredero junto a su prometida.

–Eres un verdadero trabajólico– señalo Richard "Dick" Grayson ayudando a su prometida Barbará Gordon con la silla de ruedas.

–Te lo dije… el futuro alcalde de Gotham… debe pensar en todo– comento Barbará.

–Me da gusto verlos– contesto. Bruce recordó de golpe, la visita de Richard junto a Barbará y apoyarlo en el lanzamiento de su campaña.

Richard Grayson vestía una chaqueta de cuero con detalles en azul, camiseta negra, pantalones de mezclilla ajustados y botas con agujetas. Barbará llevaba su cabello pelirrojo atado en un sencillo moño, un par de anteojos circulares, lucía una chaqueta deportiva azul con detalles en amarillo, camiseta gris, pantalones deportivos y un calzado cómodo.

–Adelantamos nuestra visita. Esta mañana desayunamos con mi padre y venimos a darte apoyo moral para el gran día– dijo Barbará.

La hija del comisionado Gordon, había sido parte de la fuerza policíaca de asalto de la ciudad. Lamentablemente en una redada hace dos años, un inesperado delincuente con pistola en mano, le disparo por la espalda dejándola invalidad de la cintura hacia abajo y descartando cualquier posibilidad de volver a caminar. A pesar de su discapacidad, actualmente trabajaba para la Interpol dentro del equipo informático y Grayson se desempañaba en el organismo internacional como agente de seguridad, en el aeropuerto internacional de la nación americana.

Unos minutos después, disfrutaban en el despacho algo de café y galletas. La joven pareja había recibido unas semanas de licencia para venir, en apoyo del empresario en el lanzamiento de su campaña política. La joven Gordon fue la responsable en poner el tema de la misteriosa figura que defendía a las mujeres de la ciudad.

–Realmente se habla en las redes sociales de esa misteriosa persona que defiende a las mujeres en la ciudad y la brutal paliza que da a los delicuentes – dijo Barbará.

–Yo tengo la teoría que debe ser alguna clase de superhéroe o esos llamados "meta-humanos"– replicó Richard.

–Dejare que hablen y luego les diré la verdad– se dijo. Bruce escucho atentamente y por medio del celular de Barbará comprobó dichas palabras. Ambos debían saber la verdad de la amazona y su búsqueda del libro mencionado por Alfred.

La pareja era parte de su círculo de confianza, debía decirle la verdad de esa misteriosa figura. Escucho cada una de las teorías por parte de Barbará y Richard o simplemente Dick, llamado por su apodo en cuestión.

–Algunos de mis compañeros… hablan que los meta-humanos, son una amenaza a futuro… ya saben el próximo paso evolutivo– señalo Dick.

–Eso suena a mucha ciencia ficción– dijo Barbará. –¿Qué opinas?– pregunto a Bruce.

–Es curioso– contesto y bebiendo café. –Sucedió anoche…

En principio les pareció una simple jugarreta por parte del empresario. Luego recordaron que Bruce apenas solía hacer alguna clase de chiste, las palabras resultaban ser verídicas recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior y colocando sobre el escritorio aquella punta metálica extraída por Alfred del hombro de Diana.

–¿Es broma?– pregunto Dick Grayson.

–Es ligero pero tiene un filo impresionante, este material ni siquiera debe existir– dijo Barbará.

–Se llama Diana de Themyscira, es reina de las amazonas y se encuentra en la mansión– afirmó Bruce.

Dick Grayson había pasado gran parte de su adolescencia y primeros años de la vida adulta, en la mansión. Su denominado padre adoptivo carecía del denominado sentido del humor.

–¿Quieren conocerla?– pregunto Bruce a la pareja. –Debo hacer una pequeña parada, en primer lugar.

* * *

**Mansión Wayne, 2 pm...**

Una pequeña parada en una tienda de calzado deportivo, y luego se dirigieron a la mansión. El empresario junto a su hijo adoptivo y futura nuera recibieron la correspondiente bienvenida por parte del mayordomo.

Pennyworth se mostró abiertamente feliz por ver a Dick Grayson y Barbará Gordon. Informando sobre el almuerzo sería servido en la cocina de la lujosa residencia y en cuanto a la soberana amazona, dijo:

–Su majestad, Diana. Ha estado en la biblioteca gran parte de la mañana y leyendo tranquilamente.

–¡Excelente!– dijo Bruce. –Es tiempo que conozcan a la reina de las amazonas.

Dick Grayson ayudo a su prometida con las escaleras, cargándola entre sus brazos. Bruce se hizo cargo en llevar la silla de ruedas y el mayordomo se dirigió a la cocina para tener dispuesto el almuerzo. Los tres siguieron por el pasillo y llegando a la biblioteca de la mansión Wayne. La biblioteca de la familia Wayne contaba con una gran colección de libros, fueran clásicos de la literatura, filosofía, ciencias, matemáticas, historia y ciertos volúmenes raros conseguidos por las generaciones pasadas de los Wayne.

–¡Diana!– dijo Bruce.

Barbará observo detenidamente los libros abiertos y cogiendo uno en particular referente a filosofía griega.

–Debe ser tímida– señalo Dick.

–No.

–¿Y quién es la hermana y su esclavo?– pregunto.

Diana de Themyscira descendió de las alturas trayendo consigo, un volumen de cuero rojo con letras doradas dejando atónitos a la joven pareja por su habilidad de volar.

–¡Es tan alta como Bruce!– se dijo Dick. –¡Es un gusto!– saludando.

–¿Y él es?– pregunto Diana.

–Richard Grayson, mi hijo adoptivo y solemos llamarlo, Dick. Ella es Barbará Gordon, hija del comisionado Gordon… prometida de Dick – dijo Bruce y repitiendo la presentación con Diana.

–Es un gusto– dijo Barbará.

–Lo mismo digo, hermana– contesto. Diana explicó en la cultura de las amazonas, siendo estrictamente miembros del género femenino, el término "hermana" se aplicaba para todas e incluso las mujeres ordinarias. –¿Conseguiste el libro?– pregunto.

–No– contesto Bruce. –Tengo a mi gente en su búsqueda, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que desees y sentirte como en casa.

–Mi hogar es Themyscira– replicó Diana. –Puedo esperar y aprovechar tu biblioteca.

La pareja intercambio una mirada y ahorrándose, cualquier clase de comentario.

–El regalo, Bruce– dijo Dick.

–Gracias– dijo Bruce, entregando el calzado deportivo. –Deduje la talla de tu calzado a base de tus botas, podrás caminar libremente por la mansión o el recorrer el jardín. Veo que la ropa te quedo en cierta medida.

–Algo holgada en el busto– replicó.

La pareja pensaba que ambos se llevaban demasiado bien, a pesar de conocer hace menos de 24 horas y resultaba ser escalofriante aquella extraña "amistad".

–Es hora de almorzar– señalo Bruce.

**Desde Diana…**

El almuerzo consistía en sopa de tomate como primer platillo, el segundo platillo era pasta con una generosa rebanada de carne, ensalada y de postre una rebanada de pastel de calabaza. Diana reconocía en esas personas cosas como la amistad, confianza y lealtad incuestionable, prefería guardar ese reconocimiento para sí.

La comida siguió su curso habitual. La pareja escucho atentamente la necesidad de encontrar aquel libro que podía dar específicamente la ubicación de la isla de Themyscira y permitir a Diana regresar con sus hermanas amazonas. Ambos sabían cada detalle del misterioso origen de la pelinegra y su inexplicable llegada a esa "Tierra" mencionado por Wayne.

Barbará pregunto:

–¿Qué sucedió exactamente?...

Ella lanzo un suspiro y recordando todo con sumo detalle.

–Mi madre falleció– dijo Diana.

Su relato iniciaba con la celebración de la alianza con los atlantes, posteriormente abordo su breve pero insignificante romance con Aquaman e intento de asesinato perpetrado por la reina Mera, jactándose en decapitarla.

–¡Whoa!– se dijo Dick viendo de reojo a Bruce.

Continuo con la sangrienta guerra y devastando casi toda Europa. Las amazonas obtuvieron un sinfín de victorias sobre los atlantes, los mandatarios del mundo miraban con horror y hablando sobre el fin del mundo. La parte final de la historia abordaba lo sucedido en el Reino Unido, específicamente en Londres, Inglaterra.

Las palabras adquirieron cierta alegría por la muerte de Aquaman y finalmente abordo esa misteriosa melodía.

–Simplemente mato a su ex-amante y apareció en este mundo– se dijo Barbará.

Alfred daba otro bocado a su platillo y mostrándose angustiado por lo sucedido a su amada patria de la otra tierra.

–¿Esa melodía?– pregunto Dick.

–Lo he repasado varias veces– contesto Diana. –Solo debo regresar a mi hogar y hablar con mis hermanas.

–Encontraremos el libro– dijo Bruce.

El mayordomo de la residencia Wayne se reincorporó y pregunto:

–¿Postre?– viendo las manos alzadas de todos los comensales.

**En las afueras de la cárcel de máxima seguridad de Estados Unidos, días después…**

–¡Buena suerte!– dijo el guardia del acceso principal de la cárcel de máxima seguridad.

Garfield Lynns debía cumplir una condena de quince años por crímenes contra importantes hombres de negocios, figuras políticas y robo a instalaciones militares. Su apodo "Firefly" debido a utilizar un traje de batalla, pirómano certificado clínicamente, un jetpack que le permitía surcar los cielos e incluso un rayo de calor entre la parafernalia que manejaba para llevar a cabo sus misiones como mercenario a sueldo.

El mercenario le resultaba extraño solo cumplir tres años de condena, su abogado le mencionó que obtuvo la libertad condicional debido a su buen comportamiento y disposición para superar los problemas con la piromancia. Repasando sus tres años de presidio se vio involucrado en una fuga, un accidente en la cocina de la prisión, una pelea con su compañero de celda y apuñalamiento, no había motivo claro para su liberación condicional.

Sabía que alguien movió los hilos, dispuso de unos millones de dólares, un informe falso psicológico a su persona y solo se pregunto: ¿Quién lo libero?...

Vestía una vieja sudadera negra desteñida, pantalones de mezclilla, zapatillas y cargando un bolso con las escasas pertenecías. Lynns camino por al menos quince minutos en medio de la carretera viendo una lujosa limusina detergerse junto a él.

–Buenas días, ¿necesita transporte?– pregunto el propietario de dicho vehículo.

Garfield solo asintió, un poco de dinero le vendría bien. Necesitaba recuperar a su esposa e hija.

–Veo que debo agradecerle por liberarme– dijo Garfield.

–En parte– contesto. –Soy David Hyde.

Un hombre afroamericano, alto, atlético y luciendo un traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata y zapatos italianos.

–Eres Black-Manta…– dijo Garfield. Conocía la reputación de aquel hombre y sus hombres mantas. Mercenarios de primera línea, involucrados en un sinfín de conflictos internacionales, tráfico de armas y en otros trabajos. –Tenemos un empleador en común– señalo.

–Exacto… – contesto Black-Manta. –Me ofrecieron un contrato millonario y por supuesto debo contar con su ayuda. Nuestro empleador desea quedarse en el anonimato absoluto– colocando frente al mercenario un maletín con dinero suficiente para comenzar una nueva vida en un país lejano.

–Jejejeje…excelente. ¿Nuestro objetivo?– pregunto.

–Este hombre.

Garlfield abrió los ojos de par en par, su objetivo resultaba ser el hombre más adinerado de Gotham City, Bruce Wayne. El dinero lo necesitaba, asesinar a un importante hombre de negocios sería fácil.

–Asesinarlo será fácil…pero quiero algo más– dijo Garfield.

–Déjame adivinar, señor Lynns. El comisionado James Gordon y el fiscal Harvey Dent– replicó Black-Manta. –Ellos no son parte del trabajo.

–Van por mi cuenta y será gratis. Quiero verlos sufrir a esos dos hipócritas por alejarme de mi esposa e hija...– contesto Garfield.

–Los tontos son fáciles de manipular– se dijo Black-Manta.

* * *

**Y continuara en el próximo capítulo, queridos lectores. El próximo capítulo se titula "Asesinato y Heroísmo", el cual tendrá más acción y emoción en lo que sucederá en la siguiente actualización. Obviamente vamos lentamente desarrollo varios aspectos y determinadas situaciones pero el tercer capítulo será sumamente extenso.**

**Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

**Guest: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, obviamente quedan y faltan cosas por aclarar como dejar completamente zanjada, especialmente en torno a esta Wonder Woman del universo de Flashpoint y quizás algunos se decepcionen en otros aspectos.

**Lectores agradezco su preferencia, espero que disfrutaran de la actualización, nos vemos pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola lectores de la sección League Justice. Les saludo cordialmente trayendo con ustedes el tercer capítulo de Diana de Gotham City (Tierra-25).**

**Antes de comenzar, quiero desearles un feliz comienzo de 2020. Espero que todos mis lectores, cumplan en este año sus objetivos, metas o anhelos.**

**Segundo pido disculpa por "No" publicar, en el mes de diciembre. Todo fue debido a mi trabajo de medio-tiempo…que estuve cargado de muchas responsabilidades. En este nuevo mes de enero 2020, me comprometo a tener una segunda actualización en este mes, compensando de alguna forma "No" actualizar en diciembre pasado o del año pasado...**

**Tercero en principio mencione que este FanFiction tendría un total de 12 capítulos dentro de los 12, un epílogo. Pero posiblemente pero aún no lo decido, solo lo estoy barajando en un "Caso puntual" otros tres capítulos haciendo un total de 15 (14 capítulos + Epílogo)… pero recuerden aún lo estoy considerando, solo sí veo que me falta algo más para dejar zanjada la historia.**

**Cuatro tendremos una interesante referencia a la película "The Joker", la cual será bastante especial y exploraremos algunos sucesos interesantes pero jugando con algunas cosas, recuerden este universo es algo más normal.**

**Sin mayores palabras, iniciamos con un breve recuento:**

* * *

A finales de noviembre del año 2020 deben llevarse a cabo las elecciones para elegir al nuevo alcalde de Gotham City. Bruce Wayne, permitió a la reina amazona Diana de Themyscira quedarse en el lujosa mansión Wayne.

Solo el mayordomo Alfred PennyWorth, el presunto heredero Richard "Dick" Grayson y Bárbara Gordon sabe de la existencia de Diana. En cambio, Black-Manta lidera a los hombres-mantas y Firefly, en una operación con el objetivo de asesinar a Bruce Wayne.

El asesinato de Wayne debe ejecutarse específicamente, en el día 31 de octubre. El ilustre empresario, cada año realiza un importante evento social y aprovechando la oportunidad de dar el primer paso para ocupar el puesto de alcalde de Gotham City.

Y en el día 30 de noviembre del año 2020, darán inicio oficialmente la campaña para elegir al próximo alcalde...

* * *

**Capítulo III: Asesinato y Heroísmo**

**Cementerio de Gotham City, 25 de octubre…**

–Penélope Fleck, una mujer atormentada en los últimos años por terribles males nacidos en su mente y pasando sus últimos años, en el Manicomio Arkham...

El padre Elliot Sharp, posiblemente fuera el sacerdote con más de mil entierros oficializados con tan solo cincuenta años de vida. Su físico se asemejaba al célebre escritor norteamericano Stephen King, con la diferencia de mantener su cabello completamente castaño y carente de cualquier hebra de cabello grisáceo.

Sharp, cumplía cerca de veinticinco años de oficiar servicios fúnebres a los pacientes del Manicomio Arkham.

–Su hijo… lo admitió**– **dijo uno de los sepultureros a su colega.

–¡Cállate!– dijo el otro sepulturero.

El religioso continuaba pronunciado el habitual discurso fúnebre, solo se contaba su presencia, los dos sepultureros y sorpresivamente, dos hombres ilustres de la ciudad.

–¡Amén!– dijo el padre Elliot Sharp.

–¡Amén!– dijo Bruce Wayne.

–¡Amén!– dijo James Gordon, comisionado de Gotham City.

Resultaba ser sorpresiva la presencia de dos hombres tan reconocidos de la ciudad. El caso de Penélope "Penny" Fleck, podría ser llevado a la pantalla chica, en uno de esos programas policíacos, sobre una mujer que sufría fantasías creadas por su mente, un extenso historial de abusos de drogas, novios abusadores y una vida despedazada por su frágil mente. E incluso tenía un hijo de nombre, Arthur... o un difunto hijo con dicho nombre.

Dentro de su vida o posiblemente el único suceso destacable sería su empleo de secretaria trabajando directamente para el difunto Thomas Wayne. Por 10 años llevo su agenda personal, organizaba cada aspecto de su vida fueran... las reuniones de negocios, jugar golf con algunos inversionistas, visitar los barrios más marginales y entre otros asuntos. Lamentablemente, su mente creó una fantasía, ella se imaginaba ser la novia y prometida de Thomas Wayne, deseaba ser llamada señora Wayne, residir en la Mansión Wayne, aparecer en cada acto público, fiestas de la alta sociedad, tener una familia feliz y darle al propio Thomas varios hijos e hijas.

Su relación profesional con Thomas Wayne, termino de la peor forma posible. Ingresando cierta noche en la Mansión Wayne, cogió algunas joyas pertenecientes a la familia más importante de Gotham City, utilizo una cortina a modo de vestido y diciendo: "Mi nombres es Penélope Wayne, esposa de Thomas Wayne. Jajajaja…"… el propio Thomas Wayne y su fiel mayordomo con ver tal acto de demencia, iniciaron los trámites correspondientes e internando a Fleck, en el Manicomio Arkham.

Ni hablar de la estadía de Fleck, con cada leve avance en su tratamiento, sufría una nueva crisis con "ver u oír" algo en relación a Thomas y su prometida, Martha Kane. Kane, una mujer nacida en la familia Kane, reconocida por poseer una fortuna que rivalizaba con la familia Wayne pero dicha relación amorosa y posterior matrimonio. Fue rechazado por los miembros de la familia Kane, debido a la eterna rivalidad comercial de ambas familias.

Martha y Thomas compartían aquella vocación de ayudar a los menos afortunados, por medio de donaciones, becas de estudio y una fundación llamada Martha Wayne.

Fleck, sufría verdaderos ataques de rabia por ver a Martha Kane ocupando su sitio. Ella, afirmaba mantener una relación amorosa con Thomas e incluso el compromiso matrimonial con la difunta Martha Wayne, solo era una obra de teatro planificada por el empresario y deseaba casarse verdaderamente con Penny Fleck.

Meses antes del asesinato de Thomas y Martha Wayne. Un tal Arthur Fleck, afirmo ser hijo natural del empresario, provocando un verdadero escándalo, en toda la ciudad y el propio empresario tuvo que salir a dejar, en claro todo el asunto. Por medio de informes médicos psiquiátricos, acta de nacimiento, y una declaración pública fue disipado rápidamente aquel escándalo y Arthur simplemente quedo tachado como un mentiroso patológico.

En el día 21 de octubre del presente año (2020)… Penny Fleck, interna del Manicomio Arkham, asesinada por su propio hijo Arthur que confesó el crimen e internando en el mismo recinto a la espera del juicio y un día después, se suicidio al interior de su cuarto en Arkham. El comisionado Gordon llevo ambos casos y su presencia se debía a su código moral y valores inculcados de su más tierna infancia, nadie debe terminar como aquella madre y su hijo.

Bruce Wayne por su parte, recordaba a la mujer. En cierta ocasión, acompaño a su madre hasta al Manicomio Arkham.

Martha deseaba conocer en persona a la antigua secretaria de su esposo. Algunos podrían suponer una especie de venganza personal o intento de humillación a una pobre mujer enferma, pero Martha nunca demostró una faceta de humillar a los menos afortunados y solo deseaba ayudar a Fleck. Posiblemente enviarla a una casa de reposo, recibir un mejor tratamiento médico y lejos de Gotham City. Fleck con solo ver a la madre de Bruce y al propio heredero de Thomas, sufrió una de las peores crisis posibles, obligando a los enfermeros y personal de seguridad en contener a la inestable mujer que intento agredir a Martha.

Bruce, podía ver a esa huesuda mujer y escuchar esas palabras. A pesar de los años.

–¡Thomas, me ama!...¡le meneaste, ese trasero tuyo como una perra y follarte por gusto!...¡Yo soy la señora Wayne!...¡Yo soy Penélope Wayne!– gritaba Penny Fleck.

–Pobre mujer– se dijo Bruce. Lo mismo dijo su difunta madre.

Martha Wayne, nunca fue una mujer cruel o egoísta. Ella amaba ayudar a su prójimo, incluso dono un collar de perlas para financiar una importante obra de caridad y siempre pensaba que el mundo podía ser mejor. Y su padre Thomas, discutió con su esposa por la visita al Manicomio Arkham.

Sus progenitores mantuvieron por semanas una tensa convivencia y un mes después, todo el asunto fue resuelto. Alfred Pennyworth, se opuso rotundamente a su asistencia al funeral de Penny Fleck y derribando en una discusión bastante acalorada con su señor.

El mayordomo, se encontraba presente en el sitio junto a la limusina. En cuanto, a la reina de las amazonas se quedo en la Mansión Wayne disfrutando de las comodidades de su anfitrión.

El padre Sharp agradeció la presencia del empresario y el comisionado. Los sepultureros terminaban su trabajo.

Ambos contemplaron la lapidad de la difunta Penny Fleck, en silencio por unos segundos.

–No mataras, es el quinto mandamiento. Honrarás a tu padre y madre, el cuarto mandamiento– dijo Jim Gordon. –No importa, cuanto luchemos por concebir un mundo pacífico y dejarlo a nuestros hijos e hijas…. O nietos y nietas. La humanidad se desangra, Bruce.

–La propia humanidad, puede ayudarse a sí misma… eso decía mi padre. No importa el número de personas, alguien puede marcar la diferencia… y en el mundo, existen esas personas.

–Esos… Meta-humanos. Algunos lo están viendo como seres divinos, el siguiente paso de la evolución o personajes de cómics– dijo Jim Gordon. –Ni hablar de mi caso… esa "heroína"… simplemente ha desaparecido, mis agentes han estado buscando, hablando con informantes, prostitutas o ladronzuelos sobre esa mujer. Una niña dijo que era alta casi como un gigante y fuerte…blandía una espada. Me vino a la mente alguna clase de Xena la Princesa Guerrera o Red Sonja moderna… con un disfraz sumamente apegado al cuerpo y muy musculosa…

Gordon continúo hablado. Wayne, recordaba la pequeña pelea con Diana y su monstruosa fuerza pero estaba herida.

–Los criminales temen actuar. Todo ha estado tranquilo en los últimos días…y el fiscal Dent, hemos mantenido reuniones y sin resultado alguno… simplemente desapareció.

Bruce dijo:

–Tenemos una heroína– con sarcasmo.

–Heroína o criminal. Impartió justicia por sus propias convicciones y castigo en persona– replicó Gordon. –Debemos atraparla.

–Quizás con una armada– se dijo. –Solo espero que Penny Fleck y su hijo, puedan encontrar el descansó necesario– dijo Bruce.

–Lo harán– contesto, viendo la hora en su reloj de pulsera. –Barbará y Dick. Me invitaron a cenar, pensaba que te nos unirías.

–Pasó– contesto Bruce. –Tengo que revisar mi discurso y el 31 de octubre, es la fiesta de Halloween. y otros detalles adicionales...

–Es una lástima– dijo Jim Gordon.

Solo se despidieron con un apretón de manos y tomando caminos diferentes. Bruce reviso su teléfono celular marcando las 6 pm y abordando su limusina. Alfred, ajusto el espejo retrovisor viendo a su señor. La discusión prácticamente se había enfriado.

–Fue una ceremonia con bastante sentimiento– dijo Alfred.

–¡Sí!...

–Amo Bruce– dijo nuevamente. –Su señora madre estaría orgullosa de usted.

–Lo sé, Alfred– contesto. –Es mejor regresar cuanto antes a la mansión. Posiblemente Diana, pueda convertirla en su nuevo castillo.

**Mansión Wayne…**

–Solo serian por dos días, mi estadía. Llevo un poco más de una semana…– se dijo Diana.

Diana de Themyscira, logro en cierta medida adaptarse a su nuevo entorno. Wayne, le daba toda la libertad… o en realidad, ella podía tener toda la libertad que deseara, solo conocía la seguridad de la residencia Wayne y contaba todo lo necesario para su estadía.

La propiedad familiar de Wayne y un amplio jardín en la parte delantera o posterior de la propia edificación. En el jardín trasero contaba con una cancha de básquetbol, una terraza para disfrutar la época de primavera-verano con jacuzzi incluido, arboles de toda clase y enormes roca que pesaban aproximadamente 300 kilogramos o más.

La amazona solía ejercitarse cada mañana levantado rocas, utilizándolas a modo de pesas, volar cargándola sobre sus hombros, arrojarlas contra rocas más grande, golpear un viejo roble seco, entrenar con la espada. Incluso abdominales, flexiones de brazos y flexiones de pino (de cabeza)… llegando a contar mil en cada ejercicio. Luego disfrutaba un baño, el almuerzo, una lectura ligera, algo de vuelo por los alrededores, comer algo de fruta y lo restante de la jornada variaba sus actividades.

Esa tarde de 26 de octubre, decidió ver algo de televisión y tomando lugar, en la sala principal de la residencia donde se encontraba un televisor de última generación. Las dos últimas horas, estuvo buscando algo que pudiera llamarle la atención e informándose que sucedía en esta tierra o línea temporal.

Básicamente, la Tierra-25. Se asombraba con la presencia de seres con habilidades únicas, un descontento social que iba creciendo día a día, una crisis socio-económica, una potencial guerra nuclear entre las potencias mundiales, organizaciones criminales dominando algunos territorios y líderes mundiales con grandes ambiciones.

–Y pensar que casi gano la guerra amazona-atlante– se dijo Diana, bebiendo algo jugo de fruta.

Luego de ignorar algunas denominadas series de televisiones populares, finalmente decidió ver las noticias locales con un amplio reportaje de los alcaldes de Gotham City y la próxima elección, los candidatos lanzarían sus campañas a finales de noviembre faltando tan solo un mes y un par de días.

Diana, ajusto el volumen y bebiendo algo de jugo. En lo personal le gustaría disfrutar algo más fuerte. Como el vino de Lemnos, un potente licor que provocaba efectos bastante fuertes en las amazonas.

–Al menos este zumo de manzana… es algo agradable– viendo el reportaje de Thomas Wayne. Resumiendo un periodo de alcalde con grandes aportes, especialmente ayudando a los menos afortunados, construyendo el metro-tren de la ciudad, apoyando a la fuerza policíaca y abriendo hospitales para los más pobres.

Finalmente hablaban de la fatídica noche del 26 de junio, a las 22:47 pm. En Park Row, ubicando en East End o conocido actualmente como el Callejón del Crimen. Joel Hill, el responsable en dar muerte a los progenitores del actual señor de la Mansión Wayne y posteriormente asesinado antes de oír su condena.

El mayordomo le comentaba ocasionalmente ciertos aspectos de lo sucedido, en la noche del 26 de junio. Bruce, solo reflexionó unas palabras en torno a Joe Hill y fue "Ni su muerte, hará traer a mi padre y madre. Solo quedo yo, Bruce"… quizás le guardaba algo de resentimiento, o le doy su perdón o tal vez decidió guardar aquel recuerdo en lo más profundo de su memoria.

–Siempre es difícil– pensaba en su difunta madre. Sobre su padre, nunca en su extensa vida logró intercambiar más de tres palabras.

Los conductores del programa, siguiendo el libreto del reportaje. Había llegado el momento de repasar la vida de los dos candidatos a la alcaldía Bruce Wayne y Thomas Elliot.

Thomas Elliot, provenía de una de familia posiblemente más adinerada que la propia familia Wayne. Dicha familia carecía de la simpatía de las clases sociales más baja, un abierto rechazo a las obras caritativas pero con un fuerte apoyo con las familias algo más conservadoras de la ciudad.

Irónicamente, el candidato Elliot mantenía una gran amistad con Bruce Wayne. Algunos detractores manifestaban que los dos candidatos carecían de las ambiciones necesarias para lograr el puesto de alcalde de Gotham City, postulando abiertamente a un tercer candidato, el fiscal Harvey Dent.

Dent rechazaba la idea de ocupar el cargo, afirmando que su trabajo como fiscal lograría resultado contra el crimen organizado y sus líderes. El comisionado Gordon confiaba plenamente en la elección de Bruce Wayne.

–Es curioso…– se dijo Diana, viendo a Thomas Elliot en televisión y comparándolo con Bruce. –Las caras de una misma moneda.

Finalmente llego el turno de Wayne.

–Bruce Wayne. Hijo prodigo, soltero codiciado, millonario excéntrico…– con un sinfín de apodos.

Mencionaron ciertos aspectos como lo sucedido en el cumpleaños número 24 de Wayne y su pequeño accidente chocando su nuevo deportivo con una patrulla de policía, el incidente de golpear aún reportero en el aniversario de la muerte de sus progenitores, coquetear con la fiscal que llevaba el asunto del deportivo contra la patrulla de policía, la pelea en plena vía pública con su asesor financiero y la posterior demanda que vino, dar una entrevista completamente borracho y pasar la noche en la comisaría de Gotham por insultar al interior comisionado de policía.

Luego, siguieron varios casos similares pero el más bullado resulto ser la alocada noche de pasión con dos reconocidas bailarinas del Ballet Ruso que se presentaría en el teatro de la ciudad por dos semanas. Bruce y las dos bailarinas rusas, ingresaron en uno de los hoteles exclusivos de la ciudad y pidiendo bastante licor para su pequeña fiesta privada.

Aparentemente, en la lujosa habitación comenzó un incendio debido a una botella de licor y un cigarrillo, movilizando a los bomberos. En medio de la calamidad provocada por Bruce Wayne, aprovecho la presencia de los reporteros y cogiendo un micrófono dijo:

–Sí, si… pueden aprovechar en hacerme trizas… siempre les ha gustado verme metido en problemas con la justicia… (Respira unos segundos, tratando de mantener el equilibrio y un fuerte hálito alcohólico)…. Les informo que me haré carga de todos los daños y asumiré las consecuencias…

Y unos días después, Bruce Wayne en persona pago los daños causados. Los propietarios del lujoso hotel, ni levantaron cargos o impusieron una demanda contra el empresario. El propio Wayne ingreso a servicios comunitarios para zanjar cierta "deuda" con la sociedad y asistiendo algunas charlas… bastante especiales.

Retirándose un par de meses de la vida pública y manejando su empresa. Hablando del rey de roma, él ingreso a la sala de estar quitándose su abrigo y luciendo un impecable traje de tres piezas, tomando lugar junto a la amazona.

–¿Recuento de mis aventuras?– pregunto Bruce con cierto sarcasmo.

–No sabía que aprovechabas al máximo los placeres mundanos. Podrías provocar la envidia de la propia de Afrodita.

–Lo sucedido con Olenka y Tasha… ni recuerdo como inicio el fuego. Fue un noche para recordar– contesto Bruce. –¿Qué más han dicho?– pregunto.

–Servicio comunitario, charlas, coqueteos…– dijo Diana.

–Y posiblemente el futuro alcalde de la ciudad– dijo Alfred trayendo consigo una bandeja con pequeños emparedados que dejo preparados antes de salir. –Creo que debemos olvidar, el asunto de las elecciones– cogiendo el control remoto y apagando la televisión.

–Hoy solo quiero cenar tranquilo y olvidarme de las elecciones… pronto será la fiesta anual de Noche de Brujas...– dijo Bruce.

–¿Y el libro?– pregunto Diana.

–Buscando…– contesto Bruce y cogiendo uno de los sándwich. –Tenemos una pista… una edición donada hace unos cinco años a una biblioteca en Dallas, Texas.

–¿Es verdadera?– pregunto.

–Posiblemente pero... solo lo sabremos, apenas den con ese libro– contesto Bruce.

–Yo seguiré abusando de las comodidades que me proporcionas– replicó Diana.

–Sin duda, se llevan cada vez mejor– pensó Alfred.

**Puerto marítimo de Gotham City, 29 de octubre…**

–¡Rápido, señores!– dijo Black-Manta.

Los hombres-mantas de Black-Manta y Firefly (Garfield Lynns), arribo exactamente a las 6 pm y comenzando el primer paso de la operación, el objetivo matar al empresario e hijo prodigo de Gotham City, Bruce Wayne.

El plan resultaba ser sencillo, el líder de los hombres-mantas coordinó hasta los últimos detalles e incluso negociando con algunos trabajadores mal pagados, se le permitió instalarse, en uno de los almacenes portuarios, pero sus subordinados fueron los encargados de dar el "pago" a los portuarios y eliminando los cuerpos.

–Sin duda, nuestro empleador conoce mis habilidades– dijo Garfield Lynns a Black-Manta.

–Pero quiere resultados fehacientes. Debes solo causar algo de confusión, los policías estarán persiguiéndote y mis hombres se encargaran de algunos millonarios… Wayne, debe morir. Solo a pégate al plan, Firefly– replicó Black-Manta.

–Gordon y Dent. Van por mi cuenta– contesto Garfield.

–Por supuesto– dijo Black-Manta. –Este tonto ha comenzando a colmar mi paciencia… solo debo eliminar a Wayne y él pagara todo… por el resto de su vida– se dijo.

Black-Manta estudio el nuevo traje de Firefly. Fabricado, a partir del material utilizado por sus propios agentes, una aleación especial, un jetpack nuevo y algunos aditamentos extras como dos potentes láseres ubicados en cada palma.

Se aseguro de poner una pequeña bomba para destruir el jetpack, pero permitiendo al ex-convicto sobrevivir un aterrizaje medianamente peligroso. Y él junto a sus agentes, abordarían el submarino emprendiendo el rumbo hacia Europa.

–Solo tenemos dos días. Wayne, ofrece cada 31 de octubre una fiesta y solo asisten figuras públicas importantes… en un exclusivo hotel a las afueras de la ciudad.

Los hombres-mantas escuchaban atentamente cada uno de los pasos a seguir. Ellos, sabían perfectamente que su líder resultaba ser completamente intolerable a fallar una misión y especialmente un objetivo. El asesinato de Bruce Wayne debía ejecutarse rápidamente y asegurarse de dejar prácticamente a ningún testigo vivo... Black-Manta explicó detalladamente ciertos aspectos y extendió sobre la mesa dispuesta un plano del recinto. El hotel construido a las fueras de la ciudad contaba con todo lo necesario, habitaciones cómodas y amplias, una piscina temperada, canchas deportivas, un amplio salón de baile con capacidad de mil invitados, una cocina de dos niveles, estacionamiento subterráneo y una vista privilegiada hacia el mar.

–Firefly, asegúrate que la policía se mantenga ocupada. Seleccionare a diez de ustedes para hacerlos pasar como trabajadores del hotel y guiare en persona al resto de nosotros… solo deben asegurarse que Wayne este en el salón… ¿entendido? – pregunto Black-Manta.

–¡Sí, señor!– contestaron los hombres-mantas.

Firefly, ni emitió comentario por esa actitud tan disciplinada de sus nuevos compañeros y seguir incuestionablemente a su líder. El ex-convicto se preguntaba quién sería su empleador, su nuevo asociado solo hablaba de los resultados incuestionables, asesinar a Wayne y desaparecer en el submarino.

Tras dejar la prisión, había pensado en contactar a su esposa e hija pero los hombres-mantas, lo mantenían "vigilado", solo debía esperar y dar el golpe. Black-Manta afirmó que recibiría el dinero suficiente para comenzar una nueva vida junto a su familia, lejos de la nación norteamericana.

–Solo un poco más… las buscare y comenzaremos una nueva vida– se dijo Firefly.

En cambio, los hombres-mantas habían recibido órdenes previas de su líder y mantener vigilado a Firefly.

**Desde Diana…**

Cogiendo su armadura, espada, lazo de la verdad y diadema fusionada con la corona de la difunta Mera. Decidió volar un poco más allá de los límites de la propiedad Wayne, pensando en su hogar, Themyscira. Junto a sus hermanas amazonas, y contemplando los últimos rayos del sol que lograban filtrarse por las nubes grises del mes de octubre.

Tal vez, pasaron cerca de una hora de vuelo. Ella amaba esa sensación de libertad, deseaba saber donde se encontraba exactamente, su amada isla Themyscira y regresar a su línea de tiempo. Wayne y su mayordomo Alfred Pennyworth, ni les incomodaba su presencia y se sentía bastante cómoda, en la Mansión Wayne.

Finalmente, decidió regresar a su "hogar" y dar por finalizado el día con algún programa de televisión o película. El concepto de televisión, ni le parecía tan extraño durante la guerra contra los atlantes, en las invasiones a los diversos países europeos solían ingresar a hoteles o viviendas encontrando televisores, lavadoras, refrigeradores o cualquier electrodoméstico, que llamara su atención.

–¡¿Y ellas?!– se pregunto.

La amazona interrumpió su viaje por ver a un grupo de monjas, intentando en vano mover su mini-van, con una de las ruedas traseras atrapada al interior de un bache de cerca de cincuenta centímetros de profundidad. Las religiosas intentaron empujar su vehículo pero el desperfecto lo impedía, en plena carretera y el sitio más cercano resultaba ser la Mansion Wayne emplazada a próximamente a cuarenta y cinco minutos, caminado...

–Son hermanas… después de todo– se dijo. Diana lentamente fue descendiendo, las religiosas con solo verla quedaron completamente anonadas y pensado en alguna clase de milagro proveniente de los cielos. –Ya veo…– recordando quienes eran realmente, el grupo de religiosas y las iglesias que se encontraban en todo el mundo... o su linea de tiempo.

Nunca cuestionaba sobre las creencias religiosas de otros. Diana solía rendir culto a Hera, Atenea, Artemisa o Afrodita.

Su difunta madre Hippolyta… le animo a viajar por el mundo y comprenderlo, pero siempre respetado las creencias de los demás habitantes del planeta y aprendiendo todo lo posible del resto… eran tiempos muy diferentes, ni existían motivos para un genocidio contra la humanidad o sus enemigos los atlantes.

–Puede ser una de esos Meta-humanos…– dijo una religiosa de mediana edad.

–O tal vez… aquella que ha estado atacando salvajemente a los criminales– hablo otra religiosa algo más joven.

Diana fácilmente se imponía con su altura de un metro con ochenta y cinco centímetros. Las religiosas con solo ver a la amazona con la espada que portaba a la cintura y el lazo de la verdad, se preguntaban sobre sus intenciones. La amazona se abrió paso entre las religiosas que demostraban temor por su sola presencia.

–¡Su vehículo!– dijo Diana, en un tono cortante.

Una de las religiosas que bordeaba cerca de los sesenta años, le explicó lo sucedido con el bache e iban de regreso al convento de Gotham City. Diana, ni se esforzó en aplicar su monstruosa fuerza, con sus propias manos movió suavemente el medio de transporte de las religiosas, sacándolo del agujero...

–¡Gracias!– dijeron las religiosas al mismo tiempo por ver esa monstruosa fuerza de la amazona.

Diana, solo asintió con la cabeza y antes de poder emprender el vuelo. La religiosa de sesenta años, la detuvo y entregándole un rosario a la amazona.

–¡Hermanas!– contesto Diana. –Buen viaje…

Las religiosas abordaron su medio de transporte, la amazona en su vuelo de regreso a su actual residencia, estudio detenidamente el rosario obsequiado por el grupo de monjas y conservándolo definitivamente.

–Quizás, Alfred. Me pueda explicar ciertas cosas… o Wayne…– reflexionó.

* * *

**Y continuara en la siguiente publicación o el capítulo cuarto. Espero que disfrutaran de la nueva actualización, en principio considere hacer algo más extensa esta actualización pero entre estos sucesos y lo que sucederá en el siguiente capítulo.**

**El próximo capítulo se titula: Capítulo IV: Sinfonía Sangrienta de un 31 de Octubre.**

**Espero tener en las dos siguiente semanas, la nueva publicación que contara con "más acción" por decirlo de alguna forma, obviamente desarrolle otro tipo de "acción"… además quiero agradecer, el recibimiento por medio de sus views, reviews, favorites o followers dejados por ustedes.**

**Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

**Sugarqueen97: **El asunto de la cultura de las amazonas, será resuelto muy pronto y será parte de un capitulo futuro o casi al final.

**Arasalvatore: **Hola, un gusto. Muchas gracias por tus palabras de ánimo.

**JustAnotherIntern14: **Disculpa el retraso pero ahora todo será más regular.

**Por último tenemos en portada a Firefly (The Batman), los correspondientes créditos a su autor. Espero que disfrutarán de la nueva actualización, nos vemos pronto. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola lectores de la sección League Justice. Les saludo cordialmente trayendo con ustedes el cuarto capítulo de Diana de Gotham City (Tierra-25).**

**Ahora bien, ha pasando algo de tiempo de mí última actualización que fue el mes de enero y transcurrido cerca de casi tres meses de la anterior publicación. Obviamente deseo que se mantengan siempre con un ojo, en la sección de League Justice. **

**Básicamente, o mejor dicho. Todo el mundo está pasando por un delicado momento y les deseo a todos mis lectores por igual que estén tomando las correspondientes medidas de higiene por la seguridad por todos y especialmente por los miembros de su familia. Por mi parte seguiré trabajando en mis historias y publicando posiblemente con mayor regularidad.**

**Finalmente, a finales del mes de abril 2020 tendré la quinta publicación. Todo dependerá de mi imaginación pero tengo ciertas nociones de lo que vendrá.**

**Otro punto importante es concerniente a que tendremos en esta publicación o mejor dicho cierto grado de "Gore". En lo personal o según mi percepción será tal grado como lo sucedido en la película animada de Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox. Ya saben a qué escena me refiero o mejor dicho casi al final.**

**Antes de comenzar dejare una pequeña frase para reflexionar:**

* * *

"La guerra no es más que un asesinato en masa, y el asesinato no es progreso".

**Alphonse de Lamartine (1790-1869) Historiador, político y poeta francés.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Sinfonía Sangrienta de un 31 de Octubre**

**Mansión Wayne. Cementerio Wayne, 31 de octubre…**

El reloj de pulsera deportiva marcaba cerca de las nueve con treinta minutos de la mañana del 31 de Octubre. Vestía una chaqueta deportiva con capucha, camiseta sin manga con algunos agujeros, pantalones deportivos cortos y calzado deportivo.

Aprovechando esa mañana de mediados de otoño y tratando de despejarse completamente. Solo faltaban horas para asistir a la fiesta anual de noche de brujas que ofrecía su empresa y reunía a los miembros más destacado de la sociedad. Este año la fiesta se llevaría a cabo en un exclusivo hotel a las afuera de la ciudad.

Tras una hora y veinticinco minutos de ejercicio principalmente corriendo por los alrededores de la residencia. Decidió hacer una pequeña parada y cortando dos flores del jardín delantero.

Bruce contemplo por largos minutos, las tumbas perteneciente a Thomas Wayne y Martha Wayne. Colocó dos flores en cada tumba, reflexionando en silencio y regresando a su infancia. Específicamente, esa fatídica noche e irónicamente le pareció tener un retroceso severo de los últimos eventos de su vida y relacionado a su particular huésped.

–A veces creo que puede ser una broma. Pero su habitual presencia por la mansión parece ser un recordatorio que pueden residir más personas….– reflexionó para sí.

–¡Sueles venir habitualmente!– indicó.

Él contemplo a la amazona con su larga cabellera ondeando al viento y vestida con la ropa deportiva obsequiada por su persona.

–Me sirve para ordenar… mis ideas. En cierta medida– contesto Bruce.

Diana estudio fijamente, las tumbas de los progenitores de su anfitrión.

–Suele ser difícil– dijo Diana. –Comparto, aquel sentimiento de pérdida y soledad. Mi madre murió hace tiempo.

–¡¿En serio?!– pregunto y sorprendido por verla afectada. Diana simplemente solía deambular por la mansión, o volando por los alrededores, ejercitándose en el patio posterior, quedarse en la biblioteca o ver televisión. Tal revelación parecía demasiado impactante proveniente de la amazona. –Es difícil.

–Difícil y especialmente carecer de los consejos de una madre o padre– replicó. –Alfred me hablo sobre lo sucedido en ese callejón.

–Sí– contesto Bruce y formulando la siguiente pregunta con cierto cuidado. –No deseo ser la clase de hombre entrometido pero…¿Cómo sucedió?– pregunto.

–Eso fue hace tiempo– respondió y haciendo memoria.

Quizás fueron décadas o siglos, ni recordaba exactamente el tiempo transcurrido de la muerte de la reina Hippolyta de Themyscira. Todo sucedió a partir de una reunión entre amazonas y atlantes. En un intento de hablar de paz o lograr un matrimonio entre el rey de los atlantes y Diana.

Lamentablemente, un miembro de la familia real atlante enveneno una copa de vino destinada para la princesa amazona. Hyppolyta por mera casualidad cogió de la copa y bebiéndola, el veneno produjo una muerte fulminante a la reina y renovando nuevamente la guerra amazona-atlante.

Varios años más tarde, nuevamente se intento llegar a una paz entre amazonas y atlantes. Esta vez, fue el turno de la reina Mera y la propia Diana se encargo de decapitarla. Todo debido a una noche de pasión con Aquaman y demasiado decepcionante a su parecer.

El propio rey atlante se jactaba de su fuerza y fiereza en el campo de batalla. En opinión reservada de la amazona ni tal fuerza o fiereza podía ser reflejada debidamente en el lecho o complacerla en aquella noche. En fin, retomando la conversación entre Bruce y Diana, el pelinegro le surgió cierta duda con la mención del "padre" de la amazona.

–Si no mal recuerdo. Mencionaste que la isla de Themyscira. Era el hogar de todas las amazonas y me pregunto quién fue tu padre– inquirió a la amazona.

–Mi madre tuvo un amante– contesto y cambiando en parte la conversación a lo realmente importante. –En el rito funerario de mi madre. Él apareció y manifestando que era mi "padre". Tampoco resultaba ser la clase de padre que alguien pudiera desear y carecía de cierta "popularidad"… mi supuesto padre es un dios.

–¡¿Un dios griego?!– pregunto.

–Sí, pero resulta carecer de popularidad y es odiado. Ni hablar de donde reside– respondió. –Y no pienses en Zeus. Sí, los legendarios semidioses en su mayoría resultan ser hijos del Gran Zeus… en mi caso resulto ser la "hijita" de un dios despreciable. ¡No quiero seguir hablando de él!... – deseando liberal algo de "odio".

–¡¿Ares?!– pregunto. Considerando al bélico dios como una opción bastante viable.

–Créeme él prefiere solo disfrutar de cada guerra, visitar a Afrodita y machacar cráneos como si se tratará de un niño malcriado– respondió. –Digamos que nunca fui la favorita de los dioses. Especialmente de Poseidón por masacrar a los atlantes o hacer ver al propio Ares como un inepto en su puesto. El panteón griego resultaba ser un montón de idiotas.

–Hmmm… ya veo.

Bruce verificando la hora en su reloj de pulsera deportivo.

–¡Es hora del desayuno!.¡Majestad!– indicó Bruce.

–¡Que encantador!– dijo Diana.

**Muelles de Gotham City…**

–¡No puede ser!– dijo el comisionado James "Jim" Gordon.

Habitualmente los muelles de Gotham City resultaba ser el escenario habitual para el tráfico de drogas, armas o el pago de fuertes sumas de dinero entre los señores criminales de la ciudad.

El trabajo nunca acaba especialmente con el índice criminal que cada año aumentaba, la misteriosa figura que salvaba a las mujeres y ahora tres funcionarios portuarios muertos por extrañas circunstancias.

Dicho trabajadores, ni resultaba ser modelos a seguir u ciudadanos ejemplares. Una patrulla que realizaba, una inspección por el acceso marítimo de la ciudad, se percato de una débil luz proveniente de una bodega y con investigar. Descubrieron los tres cuerpos con claros indicios de impactos de alguna clase de arma demasiado avanzada para criminales comunes y corrientes.

El llamado, lo recibió cerca de las cinco de la mañana. La policía y el equipo forense había reunido algunas pruebas y presentando un informe de dos hojas.

–Dos hojas. Solo dos hojas donde solo relata, la muerte de tres ex-criminales bajo extrañas circunstancias– dijo Jim Gordon viendo el informe de dos hojas. –¡¿Qué sucedió aquí?!– se pregunto.

El comisionado estudiando la escena en cuestión. Le parecía ser el crimen perfecto o simplemente las pistas eran diferentes a lo habitual.

–¡¿Qué es eso?!– pregunto Jim Gordon.

Un miembro del equipo forense con pinzas en mano y cogió del suelo "un pedazo de alga marina de apenas siete centímetros de largo y tres de ancho". Colocando la pista en una bolsa herméticamente sellada y examinada por el propio comisionado.

Y Gordon nuevamente dijo:

–Nuestra única pista y todo apunta a una sola cosa.

Oficiales de policía y los miembros del equipo forense comprendieron inmediatamente por medio por una insignificante alga marina que los responsables llegaron por mar y utilizando un vehículo marítimo o un submarino.

–Hoy es 31 de octubre y tenemos mucho trabajo por delante– dijo James Gordon a sus propios subalternos.

**En cambio…**

–¡Es tiempo!– dijo Black-Manta.

Los hombres-mantas se dividieron en dos grupos. El primer grupo compuesto por una quincena de agentes elegidos para infiltrarse, entre el personal del hotel fuera en desempeñar labores en la cocina, meseros o en la barra dependiendo del puesto otorgado.

El lujoso hotel requería algo más de personal y los miembros del primer equipo simplemente, se presentaron con referencias bastantes favorables, llenando los puestos vacantes.

Por su parte, el segundo grupo compuesto por el grosor de las fuerzas lideradas por el propio Black-Manta y Firefly debería crear la distracción necesaria para ejecutar a su objetivo, el codiciado Bruce Wayne.

El segundo grupo saldría del submarino, movilizándose por las oscuras aguas marinas y emergiendo en el acceso exclusivo de la playa del hotel. Los hombres-mantas solo debían ejecutar uno que otro invitado, miembros del servicio al azar y el propio Bruce Wayne. El ex-convicto Firefly con su distracción, fácilmente todo el plan podría concretarse en cuestión de minutos. Pero, Black-Manta decido en asegurar toda la operación solo debía hacer estallar la pequeña bomba puesta en el jetpack de su asociado. Dejándolo completamente fuera de la jugada y asumiendo totalmente todas las consecuencias.

Black-Manta y sus hombres apenas lograran su cometido, rápidamente deberían retirarse del sitio y abordar nuevamente el submarino obteniendo todo el pago por asesinar a Bruce Wayne. Simulando un ataque al azar pero cada aspecto debía ser cuidado a la perfección.

Los hombres-mantas conocían las consecuencias y castigo proveniente del indiscutible líder… ocasionalmente el propio Black-Manta imponía cierta "disciplina" entre sus hombres para recordar la rígida jerarquía del denominado grupo de elite, integrando completamente por mestizos de humanos-atlantes.

–¡Solo tenemos veinte minutos!– dijo Black-Manta. –¡Aquel o aquellos que fallen en la operación. Desearan estar muertos!.¡¿Entendido?!– pregunto.

–¡Si, señor!– fue la respuesta de los hombres-mantas.

El nuevo integrante de los hombres-mantas sabía perfectamente como provocaría su parte y la policía de la ciudad debía estar centrada en su persona. Esperar el momento propicio de cobrar venganza contra el comisionado Gordon y el fiscal Dent.

–¡Veinte minutos!– dijo Black-Manta. –Puedo darte otros diez minutos.

–Media hora. Es suficiente tiempo y destrozar ciertos edificios o atacar la estación de policía– replicó Firefly.

–Solo diez minutos adicionales como máximo. Como dices es "media hora" pero nuestro objetivo debe quedar completamente fuera de la jugada y llorado por toda la ciudad.

–¡Por supuesto!– exclamó Firefly.

Black-Manta deseaba presionar el pequeño botón y activar, la pequeña bomba al interior del jetpack. Solo era cuestión de horas para deshacerse del ex-convicto y omitiendo ciertos detalles del plan.

–¡Solo cumple con lo que corresponde y serás un hombre rico!– dijo Black-Manta. –El dinero siempre es fundamental. Cuando comiences una nueva vida.

–¡Australia será mi próximo destino!– replicó Firefly.

* * *

**Esa noche, Hotel Nébula de Gotham City…**

Bruce Wayne ni se molestaba, en poner objeciones sobre el dinero invertido en la fiesta y la cantidad invitados. El Hotel Nébula de Gotham City, recientemente abierto en la ciudad, teniendo como gran oportunidad llevar a cabo la tradicional fiesta de Halloween de Empresas-Wayne, Inc.

La distinguida familia solía celebrar hace generaciones dicho evento y compartir algo de tiempo con las otras familias adineradas de la ciudad.

Tal evento provocaba, una gran expectación especialmente por los asistentes. Se podían encontrar en el mismo salón a figuras políticas, de la farándula, importantes empresarios o empresarias, ilustres miembros de la localidad y entre otros. El hijo ilustre de la ciudad intentaría ganarse una parte de la alta sociedad y afianzar su camino hacia la alcaldía de Gotham City. Incluso, el comisionado de la ciudad se había encargado de disponer un total de cuarenta agentes de policía y resguardar el acceso principal.

El equipo destinado a vigilar, las inmediaciones debía básicamente controlar el acceso y salida de los asistentes. El denominado hijo ilustre estudiaba a cada invitado, verificando la hora en el "Rolex" perteneciente a su difunto padre.

Aquellos eventos de la "alta sociedad" le parecían bastante cínicos. Posiblemente, por su extenso historial de escándalos de juventud y romances superficiales le permitieron tener cierta perspectiva de la sociedad de Gotham City. Hombres y mujeres superficiales que solo pensaban en presumir su nuevo deportivo o joya.

Bueno, el matrimonio "Wayne-Kane" solían realizar incontables obras de caridad. El difunto Thomas Wayne a pesar de mostrarse como un hombre de fuerte carácter y carente de humor.

En la intimidad del hogar solía ser aquel esposo cariñoso y padre interesado en cada aspecto de su único hijo. La gran mayoría de los progenitores intentaban ser parte de la vida de sus hijos e hijas o al menos fingir un interés.

Irónicamente, recordaba cierta ocasión donde su señor padre bebió más de la cuenta y dijo:

–¡Los idiotas de la alta sociedad de Gotham!– respirando profundamente. –¡Se creen lo mejor pero son unos….!– con una mirada de su señora esposa le dejo en claro, y reservarse dicha opinión.

Esa noche, el ilustre Thomas Wayne durmió por elección propia en el diván de su estudio privado y evitar la furia de su señora esposa Martha. Hablando sobre la progenitora de bondadoso corazón o una mujer con un carácter fuerte, donde su señor esposo incluso se veía en aprietos por alguna idiotez de su parte. En resumen un matrimonio como cualquier otro y amándose mutuamente.

Bruce le parecía demasiado extraño, esa dinámica entre su padre y madre. El mayordomo de la mansión dijo:

–¡Así resulta ser la vida en matrimonio!...

Retomando la fiesta de Halloween, en el lujoso recinto. Los invitados daban los habituales halagos al respectivo anfitrión. Y el presunto heredero de Wayne junto a su prometida, pegunto:

–¡¿Bruce?!– en voz baja. –¿Y la reina de las amazonas?– pasando desapercibida aquella pregunta para el resto de los invitados.

Bárbara Gordon le parecía demasiado sorprendente que el condicionado hijo favorito de la ciudad, reconocido por sus incontables romances. Eligiera asistir "solo" a la fiesta anual ofrecida por su compañía. Fácilmente, podría poner una buena excusa sobre la ausencia de la fiera amazona pero era una mujer atractiva o en otras palabras, una morena despampanante proveniente de una isla mítica repleta de mujeres guerreras.

–¡¿Se la imaginan aquí?!– replicando la pregunta.

Dick y Bárbara ponderaron por unos segundos esa pregunta y comprendiendo inmediatamente. La respuesta ni debía emitirse en privado o público, solo fue omitida por razones lógicas.

–Ni me la imagino con un vestido de fiesta– se dijo Bárbara.

–Con ese carácter y este sitio repleto de "buitres". Es mejor que este en la mansión y escuchando una de las historias de Alfred– se dijo Dick.

Richard "Dick" Grayson recordaba su vida en el circo junto a sus difuntos padre y madre. Luego, vino aquel fatídico accidente en un espectáculo del circo y posteriormente siendo acogido por el propio Bruce Wayne. Los años de pre-adolescencia, adolescencia y parte de la mayoría de edad, en la lujosa mansión y escuchando las incontables historias de Alfred Pennyworth.

Ni hablar del prestigioso colegio privado de la ciudad, completando sus estudios y coincidiendo, en la misma clase con Bárbara Gordon. Curiosamente, la hija del comisionado Gordon siempre lograba superar a Grayson fuera en los estudios o en el aspecto deportivo.Y el resto es historia, especialmente con iniciar una relación amorosa.

Regresando a la fiesta de Halloween, en el lujoso hotel y los invitados luciendo trajes lujosos o accesorios carísimos. En la mente del anfitrión surgían las más diversas preguntas como: ¿Quién tiene el traje más costoso?, ¿o la joya más grande?, ¿el nuevo deportivo?, ¿el o la acompañante más atractivo/va?, y un sinfín de preguntas.

Estudio fijamente una que otra dama perteneciente a la alta sociedad de la ciudad y los alrededores. Bruce solía fijarse particularmente, en las mujeres de cabellera negra pero solo había conocido a lo largo de su vida a dos mujeres con el cabello tan oscuro como la noche. Su antigua novia Selina Kyle y recientemente a la reina de las amazonas.

Era curioso pero pensando detenidamente en su huésped, esa belleza exótica proveniente de una isla mítica y referente a los antiguos mitos griegos de las feroces habitantes. Dejando de lado su particular carácter seguía pareciendo una mujer hermosa.

–¡Ella sería el centro de atención de todos!– se dijo Bruce. Verificando en su celular un mensaje proveniente de su mayordomo con la palabra "normal" e imaginando que debían estar disfrutando la cena en la cocina y posiblemente viendo una vieja película.

Bruce fue interrumpido por un mesero y cogiendo una copa con la mano derecha. El mesero continúo su camino, ofreciendo copas y sin apartar la mirada del codiciado empresario.

–¡10 minutos más!– escuchando la voz de Black-Manta, por medio de un auricular con función Bluetooth.

En cambio, el segundo grupo liderado por el propio Black-Manta. Iban acercándose lentamente a la orilla y esperando dar la señal a Firefly.

**Mansión Wayne…**

–¡¿Cuál es el año de esta película?!– pregunto.

–¡De 1959!– contesto el mayordomo. –El Sabueso de los Baskerville. Resultaba estar basado en el libro del mismo nombre y suelo verla en cada oportunidad. La vi con mi abuelo en 1969.

–¡Realmente es muy antigua!– dijo la amazona.

Ni le disgustaba coexistir con el mayordomo y le recordaba en cierta forma a su mentor de infancia. Un hombre griego procedente de la antigua Atenas con cierto parecido a Pennyworth exceptuando por su calva y diminuto bigote.

Aquel maestro resultaba tener un cabello largo y una frondosa barba, especialmente por impartirle clases de filosofía o poesía. En tiempos más sencillos o prácticamente antes de la guerra.

La amazona recordaba un mundo diferente, carente de grandes comodidades o tecnología.

Un mundo regido bajo otras reglas, y en su momento de gobierno sobre las amazonas fueron los propios atlantes encargados de derretir cada polo o territorio con nieve aumentando el nivel del mar y hundiendo una parte importante de Europa.

Y ese extraño sonido, en los últimos minutos de la guerra amazona-atlante ni le parecía familiar y seguía siendo un misterio con cada una de sus letras. En cambio, la nueva vida en esta línea temporal cumplía en parte ciertos caprichos de su persona y comodidades, ya fuera una cama para dormir, las tres comidas esenciales y entre otras cosas. Dejando atrás las pocas semanas refugiándose, en aquel teatro abandonado y sucio.

Ahora todo resultaba ser diferente y debía esperar recibir, aquel libro que daría las correspondientes coordenadas de la isla o descubrir por lo menos un patrón que le permitiera viajar hacia Themyscira. Podría obtener la ayuda de sus hermanas amazonas y regresar a su propia línea temporal.

Ni le sorprendería encontrarse cara a cara con la respectiva reina de las amazonas. Fuera Hyppolyta o la otra Diana. Continuando con la película de 1959 y ambientada en la segundad mitad del siglo 19, le agradaba tanta intriga y misterio. Sin dudad, todo era fascinante a su modo.

–En cierta ocasión o en los 12 años del amo Bruce vimos la película y luego fuimos a la biblioteca… tenemos el libro de Arthur Conan Doyle. Pasamos casi dos semanas por las noches leyendo en voz alta el libro y simulando las voces en los diálogos– comento Alfred.

–¡¿Enserio?!. Wayne me resulta ser algo contradictorio en todo sentido.

–¿A qué se refiere?– pregunto.

–En lo que mencionan en los noticieros o reportajes para elegir el próximo alcalde de la ciudad. Sobre todas sus amantes y escándalos.

–¡Nadie puede ser perfecto!– replicó Alfred.

–Buen punto– se dijo Diana. Sin perder ningún segundo de la película. La trama iba tornándose cada vez más "oscura" pero el sagaz detective Sherlock Holmes comenzaba a unir cabos sueltos y su fiel compañero Watson dialogaba con su colega sobre el misterioso "Sabueso de los Baskerville". E intentado saber "la verdad"… y antes de poder avanza en la trama, la película se vio interrumpida por una noticia de último minuto.

La película era emitida por un canal local de Gotham City y coincidentemente luego de finalizar, el noticiero de las 8 pm, dando paso a la película de esa noche. El mayordomo cogiendo el control remoto ajusto el volumen y la amazona le pareció algo "fastidioso" interrumpir su pequeña diversión pero la respectiva conductora de noticias explicaba rápidamente sobre un inesperado ataque, contra la estación de policía por parte de un reconocido criminal.

–Ese es Garfield Lynns o conocido como Firefly. Fue condenado hace un par de años– dijo Alfred a la amazona. –El padre de la señorita Bárbara y el fiscal Dent. Fueron los responsable en ponerlo tras las rejas.

–Ni me parece conocido– se dijo Diana. Intentando recordar a alguien con el alias de "Firefly" y posiblemente muerto antes del clímax de la guerra amazona-atlante. En lo personal, o prácticamente alguien insignificante. –¡¿Y es importante?!– pregunto.

–En parte– contesto.

El adusto mayordomo resumió la carrera criminal del ex-convicto y los quince años de la sentencia, en una cárcel de máxima seguridad. Pero, ese hombre ahora se encontraba atacando la sede principal de la policía en Gotham City y los oficiales estaban parapetados al interior del edificio. Rápidamente la transmisión cambio y ahora mostraba un segundo ataque a las afuera del Hotel Nébula.

Uno de los paparazzi intentaba junto a su camarógrafo enfocar, un violento intercambio de disparos entre la policía encargada de custodiar el acceso al lujoso recinto y extraños hombres vestidos con alguna clase de armadura portando armas sacada de una serie de ciencia ficción. Una patrulla de policía voló por los aires y obligando a los oficiales tomar una distancia segura pero perdiendo terreno en el proceso.

La fuerza policíaca intentaba coordinar una respuesta contra el grupo de extraños hombres. La prensa farandulera era el testigo perfecto de tal situación y los extraños aseguraron el ingreso del hotel.

–¡No!– dijo Alfred. Recordando lo sucedido con el difunto Thomas y Martha.

–¡Hombres-mantas!...

–¡¿Saben quiénes son?!– pregunto el mayordomo.

–Son mestizos humanos-atlantes, liderados por Black-Manta. Ese bastardo emboscó a un centenar de mis amazonas en la ciudad de París, Francia. No tuvo piedad en masacrarlas y despedazarlas… ¡Voy a matar a cada hombre-mata que me encuentre!¡Y Black-Manta aprenderá nuevamente lo que es morir!...

La amazona dejando la cocina y dirigiéndose a su cuarto por su armadura, brazaletes, espada, lazo de la verdad y corona fusionada –Su diadema combinada con la corona perteneciente de la difunta reina Mera, símbolo de su más grande victoria– En lo personal deseaba liberal algo de furia y expresarla del único modo que conocía.

–¡Señorita Diana!– dijo Alfred. –¡¿Qué piensa hacer?!– pregunto.

–¡Solo voy a expresar algo de ira y masacrar a cada mestizo atlante que encuentre!. Empezando por ese Firefly…– contesto Diana.

**Desde Jim Gordon…**

–¡Aseguren esa puerta!¡La máquina de golosinas servirá!– ordenó Jim Gordon.

Los agentes de policía intentaban resguardarse del salvaje ataque de Firefly. Prácticamente, las armas de servicio o el armamento anti-disturbio resultaba prácticamente inútil contra el rayo de calor de Firefly. La situación empeoró con el ataque de los hombres-mantas, en el Hotel Nébula e impidiendo apoyar a sus compañeros que debían custodiar el acceso a la fiesta.

Dos robustos oficiales siguiendo las instrucciones del comisario Gordon, cogieron la máquina de golosinas y asegurando la puerta principal de recepción. El resto de la fuerza patrullaba las calles de Gotham City por ser Halloween,vigilar los muelles y una fuerza compuesta por veinte agentes de policía fue enviada para resguardar al fiscal Harvey Dent. Previo ataque de Firefly.

Gordon, lideraba a un total de cincuenta oficiales y entre ellos a miembros del equipo anti-motines. Utilizando las armas de servicio y el armamento anti-disturbio, detendría a Firefly pero él parecía tomarse su tiempo antes de ingresar al corazón del edificio.

–¡Comisionado, podemos sacarlo de aquí por la azotea y moverse por el tejado!– dijo Gerard "Jerry" Hennelly, mano derecha de Gordon y líder del equipo de respuesta rápida de la policía.

–¡No es necesario!– contesto Gordon. –No pienso escapar de Lynns. Viene por mí y luego irá por el Fiscal Dent.

La policía de Gotham City lograba superar cada año a los criminales, poner tras las rejas a oficiales corruptos y desbaratar enormes cargamentos de drogas. En el pasado le tendieron una emboscada debidamente preparada y coordinada por el propio Gordon con ayuda del fiscal Dent, y atrapando a Firefly. En el proceso.

Ahora venía a buscar venganza.

–¡Debemos atraparlo aquí!– dijo Jerry Hennelly.

–¡Démosle duro a Firefly!– dijo el detective David Cornwell.

–¡Nadie debe pasar de aquí!– dijo el joven detective Nicholas "St. Nick" Gage.

Se encargaron de dar vuelta mesas o cualquier objeto que ayudara para detener el ingreso de Firefly. Y hasta Stacy –Secretaria directa de Jim Gordon, oficial civil– cogió una escopeta pero contaba con el entrenamiento básico para disparar un arma.

Gordon se sentía profundamente conmovido por el incondicional apoyo de sus agentes y estaban dispuestos a poner bajo arresto a Firefly. El continuo golpeteo de la puerta indicaba que él trataba de ingresar y acabar el trabajo.

Los oficiales le darían una "bienvenida" con todo el poder de fuego o al menos tratar de ponerlo bajo arresto. Firefly había decidido que el "juego" debía tener un fin y concentrando su rayo de calor lo concentró directamente en la puerta, quemándola en el proceso como la máquina de golosinas y otros muebles, utilizados para bloquear.

–No puede ser– se dijo Jim Gordon percatándose que el criminal pudo ingresar por las ventanas de aquel piso. Conectado todo el ataque con los sucesos en el Hotel Nébula.

Imaginado lo que sucedería a continuación.

–¡Es una trampa!– gritó. Finalmente entró pero los oficiales liberaron la ráfaga de fuego sobre él.

–¡Fuego!– dijo Hennelly.

Con solo liberar la primera descarga de las armas, ignoraron por completo una pequeña esfera rodando a pocos metros de la primera línea compuesta por Hennelly y liberando el humo gris, dificultando completamente la visibilidad.

–¡Todos retrocedan!– dijo Jim Gordon, disparando en dirección de la puerta.

–¡Querida llegue!– dijo Firefly flotando gracias a su jetpack a menos de un metro del suelo y respondiendo los disparos. –¡Y vengo por ti, Gordon!– volviendo a disparar.

Jim Gordon logró ocultarse por detrás de un pilar y el resto de la fuerza intentaba apuntar al reconocido criminal. Firefly, contaba con una serie de aditamentos especiales y lanzando de la palma izquierda pequeños ganchos clavándose, en las ropas de los agentes de policía y liberando una descarga eléctrica dejando completamente inconsciente a una docena de agentes.

–¡Comisario Gordon!– dijo David Cornwell disparando una bala de pintura directamente a Firefly permitiendo al propio Gordon salir del campo de visión.

–¡No puedo ver!– dijo Firefly.

El joven St. Nick Gage coordinó algunos policías en coger a los otros oficiales inconscientes. Hennelly, Cornwell y Gage guiaron a Gordon a los niveles superiores de la jefatura. Los oficiales confirmaron que dejaron a Firefly completamente a solas intentando quitarse la pintura del visor y resguardo a los caídos por el choque eléctrico.

Stacy junto al resto del departamento de policía alertaría a los otros agentes para apoyar al comisario Gordon.

Minutos después, el cuarteto finalmente arribo a la azotea del apartamento de policía. Intentando trazar una ruta por las azoteas aledañas.

–¡Gordon!– dijo Firefly cortando las vías de escapes posibles y apuntado directamente a su objetivo. –¡He esperado tres míseros años de confinamiento!... – liberando el primer ataque pero ese silbido lo distrajo.

–¡Te parece un precalentamiento!– dijo Wonder Woman descendiendo del cielo nocturno exhibiendo su armadura, hombrera, brazaletes, protectores de las canillas, el lazo de la verdad colgado de la cintura y empuñando su espada. –¡Puedo ser demasiada mujer para ti!– con una sonrisa burlona y tronando el cuello. Luciendo espléndidamente, la diadema combinada con la corona de la difunta Mera.

–¡¿Quién eres tú?!– pregunto Firefly completamente desconcertado por la presencia de la amazona.

–¡Patético!– contesto Diana con un rápido movimiento de su espada destruyo el jetpack de Lynns, con su espada en un rápido movimiento.

Gordon, Hennelly, Cornwell y Gage ni se atrevieron a moverse especialmente por ver al criminal perder su jetpack e intentando ponerse de pie. La amazona tocó suelo con tal elegancia ni molestándose en recuperar su espada. Un hombre como Firefly podía ser vencido fácilmente con una sola mano.

–¡¿Qué busca Black-Manta en esta ciudad?!...– pregunto.

–¡No te lo diré!– contesto. –Primero muerto.

Firefly se movió e intentando tomar por sorpresa a la mujer. Esquivo cada ataque o simplemente le parecía un burdo intento de agresión.

La fiera amazona sostuvo firmemente el puño lanzado y regresando el golpe directamente a Firefly. Gracias al casco que portaba pudo amortiguar el golpe. Ella contuvo gran parte de su monstruosa fuerza. En un segundo intento de agresión por parte del criminal completamente confundido notando el sabor de la sangre entre sus labios proveniente de las fosas nasales y el certero rodillazo en el estomago dejándolo definitivamente fuera de combate.

–Tendré algo más de piedad contigo. Solo responde que quiere Black-Manta– inquirió Wonder Woman. –O puedo romperte un par de dedos o una pierna. Es fácil, solo dime lo que quiero saber.

Firefly quitándose el casco y escupiendo una flema teñida de sangre.

–¡Como gustes!– contesto Wonder Woman rompiendo tres dedos de la mano derecha de Firefly.

Un horrible "Crunch" y un gritó ahogado del criminal, fue un mejor incentivó. Gordon junto a los tres detectives escucharon atentamente cada palabra de Firefly.

–Es ese niño rico, Bruce Wayne. Black-Manta fue contratado para asesinarlo y yo debía ser la distracción para este mal nacido de Gordon. Se prometió una gran suma de dinero por el trabajo…– explicó Firefly e intentando suplicar por su vida. Diana decidió romperle la pierna derecha y conteniendo gran parte de su furia, un hombre como Lynns ni valía matarlo. Prefería matar a mestizos atlantes.

Firefly lloraba por su pierna rota en tres partes por la fuerza aplicada. Gordon pregunto:

–¡¿Quién es usted?!... ¿Es la mujer que ha salvado a otras mujeres de criminales y dejándolos casi muertos?!...

Cornwall apunto con el revólver directamente a la amazona.

–¡No estoy de humor, idiota!– dijo Wonder Woman arrebatándole el arma a Cornwall y destruyéndola por completo.

Los cuatros quedaron anonadados con ver a la amazona recuperar su espada y emprender el vuelo. El comisario de Gotham City necesitaba recuperar el control de la ciudad o los criminales aprovecharían esta oportunidad de tomarla.

–¡Todos al Hotel Nébula!– ordenó Jim Gordon. –Luego nos encargaremos de esa mujer. O Meta-humana… pero nadie debe estar por encima de la ley– llamando a una unidad médica y ayudar a un malherido Firefly.

Gordon mantuvo la mirada centrada en la lejana figura de la amazona. Wonder Woman nuevamente volvía ansiar esa terrible sed de sangre.

–¡Voy por ti, Black-Manta!– se dijo Diana.

**Hotel Nébula…**

–¡Bruce Wayne!– dijo Black-Manta. –Es un agrado conocerlo.

–Opino igual– contesto Bruce siendo apuntado por uno de los hombres-mantas. –Es la segunda vez que me apuntan con un arma– comento.

–¡¿Enserio?!– pregunto Black-Manta. –Un hombre de su distinguía posición social. Suele crecer con toda clase de privilegios.

–Es Verdad. Y creo que he leído sobre su persona… y sus fuerzas. Black-Manta reconocido criminal buscado por toda la zona europea occidental, Asia Menor, Norte de África y Australia. Supongo que viene a… ¿Matarme?– pregunto finalmente.

Los hombres-mantas con recibir tal declaración de un hombre nacido en cuna de oro y carente de miedo por tal situación. Tanto invitados como personal del hotel se encontraban reunidos, en el salón principal del recinto completamente inmovilizados y en todo momento apuntados con las armas de origen atlante. En cambio, Dick Grayson con ver a su amigo y "padre adoptivo" deseaba saltar a la acción pero debía cuidar a su prometida.

Bárbara Gordon antes de su fatídico accidente y quedar parapléjica. Encontraría la oportunidad perfecta, dominando toda la situación y permitiendo la llegada de los refuerzos. Ahora debía ser una testigo pasiva e intercambiar una fugaz mirada con Grayson.

–Bruce no les tiene miedo y ese bastardo de Black-Manta… debe estar recibiendo una fuerte suma de dinero para asesinarlo– se dijo Grayson deseando tener su arma de servicio.

El hijo ilustre de Gotham City volvía por unos segundos a la fatídica noche, en el callejón del crimen y aquel hombre que deseaba el collar de perlas de Martha Wayne. Un hombre alto, fornido pero con el rostro demacrado, ropas sucias, un fuerte hálito alcohólico y extraño acento ajeno a Gotham City.

Un niño solo debe tener problemas acorde a la edad o alguna travesura que lo metiera en problemas. Pero, fue testigo de la muerte de su padre y madre luego de una función de cine.

–¿Miedo?– pregunto Black-Manta.

–¿Usted? – replicando la pregunta.

Black-Manta con tal respuesta podía propinar una vuela golpiza. Increíblemente la pregunta realizada por Wayne contuvo una carcajada pero gracias a su casco fue fácilmente disimulada.

–Nunca me han agrado los comediantes.

Bastando solo un intercambio de mirada con uno de sus agentes. Bruce cayó de rodilla por el golpe en la espalda con la culata del arma atlante y volviendo a ponerse de pie nuevamente.

–Siempre es igual. Posiblemente mi muerte sea peor– se dijo. Lentamente fue reincorporándose y viendo directamente a los ojos a sus agresores. –¡¿Cuándo piensas matarme?!– pregunto. Ni le importaba arruinar su fino traje de una reconocida marca de diseño alemán, él ni emitió comentario o miedo.

Aquel miedo lo había experimentado hace años, y solo era un niño siendo el testigo de la ejecución de su padre y madre.

Los hombres-mantas quedaron descolocados por tal actitud, acostumbrados a imponerse en cada ataque pero ese hombre poseedor de una inmensa fortuna esperaba… el miedo, podía tener una visión bastante diferente para un hombre como Bruce Wayne.

Quizás, esos extraños mestizos humanos-atlantes acostumbraban a sembrar el terror y humillar a sus objetivos. Black-Manta dijo:

–¡Te mataremos fuera de aquí y…!– reconociendo a Dick Grayson. –¡Y ese sujeto. Es Grayson o llamado como el presunto heredero de la fortuna Wayne!... – dos hombres-mantas cogieron a la fuerza y apartando a Bárbara Gordon que intentaba aferrarse a su prometido.

–¡No!– dijo Bruce. Intentando liberarse y proteger al chico que cuido como si se tratara su propio hijo.

–¡Y la chica igual!– agregó Black-Manta.

Black-Mana impartía los próximos pasos a seguir y la entrada de un inesperado mensaje, alterando todo el plan.

–¡Tenemos una situación… en la entrada del hotel!...

**Desde Wonder Woman…**

–¡Mátenla!... ¡O el propio Black-Manta nos matará por fallar!... – dijo un hombre-manta.

Los hombres-mantas en la puerta principal del hotel debían obligar a los agentes de policía retirarse y asegurar todo el perímetro. Cumplido con el objetivo principal, mantuvieron en todo momento disparando a la policía y los reporteros de los medios de comunicación atestiguaban la batalla campal. Gotham City celebraba Halloween pero el inesperado incidente en el Hotel Nébula cambiaba por completo todo el escenario y especialmente con la reina de las amazonas asaltando directamente dicho sitio.

Wonder Woman solo debió levantar con sus propias manos una patrulla de policía y arrojarla contra el portón de acceso al hotel. Los hombres-mantas intentaron repeler a la amazona pero se vieron en cuestión de segundos superados en todo aspecto.

–¡Disparen a discreción!– se escuchó.

Un hombre-manta intentando una acción atrevida con la posibilidad de herir a la amazona. Ella lo sujeto por el brazo derecho, un certero puñetazo quebrando la mandíbula a pesar del casco y rompiéndole el cuello con un rápido movimiento.

Avanzo rápidamente con giros o utilizando al hombre-manta más cercano como escudo humano. Los otros dispararon a pesar de ver a su compañero como escudo y cayendo muerto producto de los impactos de rayos letales. Unos periodistas lograron escabullirse, tomando varias fotos y quedando sin palabras por tal despliegue de habilidades físicas.

A partir de su infancia, adolescencia y vida adulta entrenaba cada día, en las más diversas artes marciales griegas fuera combate cuerpo a cuerpo o toda clase de armas. Los brazaletes en su muñeca permitían bloquear cada disparo y con solo golpearlos entre sí, producía una breve onda expansiva o con el lazo lograba sujetar del cuello y acercarlos.

Los hombres-mantas intentaban cualquier medio para someterla y llevarla ante Black-Manta. La verdadera batalla o masacre se produjo con desvainar su espada forjada por el propio dios Hefestos en su fragua, un obsequio de los dioses en el día que alcanzo la denominada mayoría de edad de una amazona.

Una verdadera obra de arte realizada en mil días y mil noches. La primera víctima de la espada pereció por un corte que iba del hombre hasta la mitad del cuerpo.

–¡Arrrgh…!– rugió Wonder Woman. La segunda y tercera víctima de la espada, murieron desangrados por la pérdida de extremidades. –¡Eres el próximo!... – la cuarta víctima de la espada solo vio un puño conectado en su quijada y luego la hoja lo atravesó directamente en el corazón.

–¡Disparen!– dijo un segundo grupo de hombres-mantas apoyando al primer grupo.

Había olvidado por completo aquel sentimiento, ignoraba la sangre que cubría su armadura o las gotas salpicadas en su cara. Extraña ese sentimiento.

–¡Soy la reina de Themyscira, hija de la Hippolyta de Themyscira y matare a cada uno de ustedes!– gritó Wonder Woman alzando el vuelo y cargando nuevamente con espada en mano. –¡Maldita escoria atlante!... – decapitando al siguiente.

Cuando ingresó en el salón principal, arrojando las cabezas de los hombres-mantas encargados de defender la entrada principal y el segundo grupo liderado por el propio Black-Manta apenas daba crédito a la acción de la amazona.

–¡Muere!– dijo Black-Manta disparando los rayos de energías emitido por los lentes de su casco. Ahora cuestión de velocidad o en otras palabras quien dañaba o bloqueaba, los hombres-mantas aprovecharía esa oportunidad y convertir en prisionera a la inesperada mujer. –¡Imposible!– intensificando los rayos gemelos.

Wonder Woman por medio de sus brazaletes fácilmente bloqueo los rayos gemelos, avanzando lentamente, buscando un pequeño espacio para atacar y cruzando una mirada con Wayne.

Un mirada carente de cualquier emoción o deseo. Mutuamente entendieron y carente de cualquier palabra bastaron para entender ciertas cosas.

–Ha visto la muerte en persona. Ni le teme verla nuevamente a diferencia del resto… él contemplo ese oscuro abismo, ni parpadeo y regreso… solo era un niño– se dijo Wonder Woman avanzando otros dos metros. Aprovechando un intento de ataque de los hombres-mantas, se impulso con un salto hacia adelante y golpeando directamente en el rostro protegido de Black-Manta.

Por unos segundos intentos mantenerse de pie por tal golpe. Black-Manta antes de poder defenderse nuevamente, ella rápidamente cargo y formando un puño.

–¡Muere Black-Manta!– rugió Wonder Woman.

–¡¿Es posible?!– se pregunto Black-Manta.

Por unos segundos toda la secuencia de combate le pareció congelarse por completo. Black-Manta o conocido como David Hyde se le vino a la mente un recuerdo de su infancia y adolescencia. Le parecía estar leyendo un antiguo texto atlante referente a una extinta raza de mujeres guerreras de la isla de Themycira. Esa mujer de cabellera negra, figura perfecta, armadura de origen griego y un sinfín de claras señales de su origen.

Todo parecía ser una broma de pésimo gusto por ver a una auténtica amazona. Ganando algo de espacio, lanzando otro golpe e inesperadamente un hombre-manta se interpuso entre él y la amazona con la espada atravesándolo certeramente en el pecho.

–¡Escoria!– dijo Wonder-Woman.

–_Cof, cof, cof…_– tosió por contener otro golpe directamente en el pecho. –No puede ser…¡¿Una amazona?!...

Los hombres-mantas dejaron completamente descuidado a los prisioneros e intentando dominar a la amazona. El siguiente hombre-manta trato de coger por la espalda a la mujer y recibió un tajo que iba del hombro hasta la cintura.

Sin importar, el campo de estudio de medicina forense se solía explicar cada tipo "corte" con armas blancas. Pero, una espada forjada por el propio Hefestos rompía cualquier regla establecida por la ciencia y especialmente esgrimida por una amazona entrenada, en las más diversas artes de combate.

Atravesaron el enorme ventanal, cayendo directamente a la piscina, los hombres-mantas tenían instrucciones de ejecutar a Wayne y los invitados. Era más importante auxiliar a su indiscutible líder. El agua de la piscina ayudo en cierta medida a Black-Manta aprovechando el nuevo campo de batalla y atacando a la amazona.

–¡Serás un excelente trofeo!– dijo Black-Manta y disparando los rayos gemelos.

Wonder-Woman, fácilmente podía contener la respiración y tratando de darse el impulsó necesario hacia la superficie. Las fuerzas del peligroso mercenario intentaban apuntar al objetivo correcto pero ella seguía moviéndose buscando un punto exacto y regresar fuera de la piscina.

Finalmente, esquivo otro par de rayos de Black-Manta y emergiendo en un golpe de suerte a la superficie.

–_Cof,cof,cof…_– tosiendo y vomitando algo de agua de los pulmones. Ni tuvo un tiempo para recuperar el aliento y aferrándose a la espada. –¡¿Quién es el siguiente?!– pregunto y fletando las rodillas unos centímetros poniéndose en guardia y el próximo hombre-manta intentando entrar en combate directo se vio muerto a los pocos segundos con una simple maniobra de la espada cortándolo por la mitad, dispersando viseras y sangre por doquier.

Había pasado gran parte de su vida entrenando, vio a su madre morir entre sus brazos y darle los respectivos ritos fúnebres de las amazonas, lucho en la guerra, intento lograr la paz, posteriormente asesino a la reina Mera y finalmente mato al rey Aquaman de su línea temporal correspondiente. La sangre ajena que cubría hasta hace unos minutos la armadura prácticamente desapareció cualquier rastro de caldo humano o en este caso de mestizo humano-atlante.

Poniéndose en guardia, mantuvo a raya a los hombres-mantas. Black-Manta emergió de la piscina dispuesto a poner término a la velada y asesinar a Bruce Wayne.

–¡Es la última noche de tu vida, Black-Manta!– dijo Wonder Woman.

–¡Quizás fue el mismo pensamiento de las amazonas!– contesto Black-Manta. Posiblemente su primer y último error.

Solo fue necesario mencionar esa oración y la furia latente de la amazona explotó en cuestión de mili-segundos. Los hombres-mantas dispuestos a disparar pero ella solo cargo contra su principal objetivo.

Calculando mentalmente la fuerza necesaria para lanzar la espada hacia su principal objetivo de la noche. El arma debía ser lanzada con la fuerza precisa pero nunca en exceso, cruzando a próximamente unas 30 yardas (Cerca de los 28 metros) y quedando clavada en el hombro de Black-Manta tambaleándose e inesperadamente la amazona estaba a menos de un metro.

–¡Imposible!– dijo Black-Manta intentando tomar distancia y disparar los rayos gemelos.

La amazona con su característica destreza lanzo una estocada contra él, cortando en el costado derecho donde la sangre rápidamente tiño la baldosa de cerámica, el siguiente corte fue realizado en la pierna izquierda pero se mantuvo en pie y buscado una oportunidad.

–¡No!– exclamó Black-Manta viendo la punta de la espada avanzando directamente a su rostro. E increíblemente su último pensamiento fue en su hijo, Kaldur'ahm.

–¡Aaaarrrrghh!...– fue el gritó de Wonder Woman atravesando con la espada, el casco y la cabeza de Black-Manta.

Los invitados y el personal del hotel, testigos directos de la situación quedaron estupefactos por tal brutalidad. Los hombres-mantas sobrevivientes dudaron en atacar pero el inerte cuerpo del temido Black-Manta significaba el fin de toda operación.

Ni hablar de Firefly llevado a un hospital pero teniendo mejor suerte.

Los hombres-mantas restantes decidieron abortar la misión, regresando rápidamente al submarino y emprender rumbo a Europa. La amazona sabía perfectamente, sobre la cobardía de los mestizos.

–¡Gane!– se dijo Diana viendo los cuerpos inertes.

Cogiendo nuevamente la espada incrustada en el rostro de Black-Manta con un rápido movimiento quito parte de la sangre, notando las miradas de los invitados y el personal del hotel. Bruce y Diana intercambiaron una mirada furtiva por unos segundos.

–Creo que luego hablaremos…– se dijo Wonder Woman emprendiendo el vuelo hacia la mansión Wayne. –Una grandiosa fiesta. Lamentablemente Wayne ni se atrevió a invitarme– viendo a lo lejos, los primeros helicópteros de la policía y el sonido de las patrullas arribando al Hotel Nébula.

* * *

**Minutos después, desde Wayne…**

Los periodistas intentaban obtener una declaración o por lo menos unas breves palabras por parte de Wayne. La policía había acordonado todo el recinto, los forenses reunían los cuerpos de los hombres-mantas y horrorizados por tal brutalidad, recopilación de pistas o testimonios fuera en los invitados o el personal del Hotel Nébula.

Los invitados insistían en el salvajismo de la mujer pelinegra y apenas coincidiendo realmente en su apariencia física. Exagerando por completo ciertos atributos físicos pero el empresario deseaba regresar inmediatamente a la mansión y agradecer apropiadamente a la amazona por salvar su cuello.

Las incesantes preguntas continuaban hacia Bruce Wayne.

Gracias a la intervención del comisario Gordon. Consiguió tener un breve descanso del acoso y permitiéndose tomar distancia de los periodistas.

–¡Emitiré dentro de unos días, una declaración de lo sucedido!... – fueron las únicas palabras emitidas por Bruce. Dos policías se interpusieron entre el empresario y los reporteros.

–¡Los noticieros harán un gran cobertura por lo sucedido!– indicó Gordon.

–Ni lo menciones. ¿Y Dent?– pregunto a Gordon.

–Viene en camino junto a una escolta. Pero, esa mujer debemos buscarla y obtener algunas respuestas. Garfield Lynns o mejor conocido como Firefly se encuentra en el hospital con los dedos destrozados y una pierna rota.

–¡¿Lynns?!... – recordando enseguida al criminal. –Y... ¡¿Black-Manta era buscado?!.

–Buscado y resulta que lo tenemos muerto,y metido en una bolsa para cadáveres. La policía internacional posiblemente enviara a un agente para reclamar el cuerpo pero… viendo detenidamente a estos hombres. Puede decir que resulta tener una condición física similar a un atleta de alto rendimiento– respondió.

–¡¿Un meta-humano?!– pregunto nuevamente.

–¡Posiblemente! O tal vez… mejorados físicamente con una alguna droga pero toda la musculatura es demasiado excepcional, en todo aspecto.

Bruce Wayne, entendía a lo que se refería su buen amigo Jim Gordon y compartía una opinión similar. Hablando nuevamente.

–Solo quiero regresar a la mansión y beber una copa– contesto Wayne. En lo personal solo deseaba ver a Diana. Lo anhelaba. –Dick y Bárbara regresaron a la mansión.

–Es una buena idea que se regresaran a la mansión. Por mi parte– dijo Jim Gordon observando las bolsas de cadáveres. –¡Una noche muy larga!– viendo el vehículo particular del fiscal Harvey Dent.

–¡Buena suerte!– dijo Bruce.

Nunca le había agrado aquel hombre llamado Harvey Dent, especialmente por "acosar" en el pasado a su ex-novia Selina Kyle. Debido a su antiguo historial criminal.

–Solo por ser una ex-criminal y buscaba tener una vida completamente normal…– deseando golpear en el rostro a Dent. Y emprendiendo el regresó a la mansión escoltado por dos agentes de la policía de Gotham City.

**Días después, en las costas de una isla sin nombre del Océano Atlántico…**

–¡Son todos ellos!– dijo Garth o utilizando el nombre clave "Aqualad".

Un joven alto, atractivo, cabello oscuro, fornido y ojos violetas. Mano derecha del rey de los atlantes –Bajo el nombre de Aquaman o Arthur Curry y en ocasiones llamado Orin– reunió una fuerza de avance atlante, asaltaron el submarino de Black-Manta y encontrando a un grupo de tan solo 15 hombres-mantas sobrevivientes con heridas de los más diversos grados.

Los hombres-mantas dieron detalles del destino de su líder y huyendo de Gotham City. Los soldados atlantes se encargaron de sacarlos del submarino, guiándolos hasta una isla completamente deshabitada y dar alguna respuesta al conocido como "Aqualad".

Garth escuchó cada testimonio de lo sucedido.

Básicamente parecía ser una misión habitual para las fuerzas de Black-Manta pero con resultados desastrosos. Los atlantes intercambiaron miradas por el testimonio de los mestizos humanos-atlantes sobre cada paso de la fatídica misión y muerte de Black-Manta. Uno dijo:

–Black-Manta parecía impresionado con esa mujer y mencionó la palabra "Amazona".

Los atlantes con solo escuchar "Amazona" le parecía oír una broma de muy mal gusto y Garth conocía las viejas historias provenientes de los registros antiguos. Una amazona era algo prácticamente imposible.

–Las amazonas están extintas… hace más de un milenio– rectificó Garth. Antes de decir otra palabra, la prominente figura femenina de una mujer de cabello rojo y armadura de guerra atlante hizo acto de presencia con solo afán de entrevistarse con los prisioneros.

–¡¿Amazona?!...

Los atlantes reverenciaron a la recién llegada seguida de un séquito de la guardia real y Garth dijo:

–¡Reina Mera!. ¡Los sobrevivientes de las fuerzas de Black-Manta!...

Mera contemplo inquisitivamente, los rostros descubiertos de los hombres-mantas y percibiendo un terrible escalofrió por tales heridas.

–¡Una amazona!– inquirió nuevamente Mera. –¡Quiero saber cada detalle de lo sucedido!– exigió a los hombres-mantas.

* * *

**Y continuara en la siguiente actualización o capítulo quinto. Puede que en la secuencia fuera algo más diferente, sin mencionar que repase varias secuencias de Wonder Woman, fuera en series o la película de The Flashpoint Paradox especialmente en la parte final con el fin de la guerra amazona-atlante.**

**Los nombres como Gerard "Jerry" Hennelly, David Cornwell y Nicholas "St. Nick" Gage. Son miembros dentro de los comics de la fuerza de policía de Gotham City. Elegí de la lista actual de miembros dentro de los comics.**

**La próxima actualización es Capítulo V: Opinión Pública.**

**Bien, el próximo capítulo veremos las dos caras de la moneda y lo sucedido en los días posteriores de lo eventos en este capítulo, tendremos un desarrollo más profundo y la opinión pública de las acciones de Diana. Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

**Sugar: **Jajajaja… bueno eso se puede abordar en futuras conversaciones.

**Espero que disfrutaran del nuevo capítulo y los sucesos desarrollados. Especialmente, por la excesiva escenas de "acción" y todo lo relacionado a las secuencias de pelea. **

**El siguiente titulo tengo ciertas nociones pero falta algo más de desarrollo y procurare tenerlo dentro de este mes, nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
